The Struggles of the Halliwell sisterhood
by the-power-of-4
Summary: 4 sisters torn apart…can they find their way back to each other…or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**The struggles of the Halliwell sisterhood**

**A/N; **Well the name is kind of self explaining, this is the sequel to _The secrets of the Halliwell sisterhood_. There are some changes though – still 4 writers, one for each sister but we have switched roles. It shouldn't be too complicated and if it's confusing then I'm sure it will be fine when you get in to it.

**Disclaimer; **Well we didn't own the last story but guess what….we don't own this one either. Kind of sad actually…maybe even pathetic but we don't so don't sue us…

**Summary; **4 sisters torn apart…can they find their way back to each other…or is it too late?

--

Paige's POV (emelie172)

**1. Fairytales and fantasies**

_Do you remember those books they read to you when you're a kid? Those books that your mother pulls out from the bookcase and takes with her into you bed. Where she lies down and tucks you in before she starts to read. Those books that are always filled with princesses with long golden hair that always gets the prince in the end. Where animals can talk and everything always turn out okay as long as you're good._

_Well what a load of crap, I can't believe mothers do that to their children; they set them out for disappointment before they even get out in life. _

_That's how it felt for me, I lived that fairytale for years but now – now I was on my own. And honestly I have seen too much to ever go back to being that innocent girl waiting for her prince to come…_

--

The sound of screeching chairs, people running and slamming doors woke me up from my uneasy sleep. It was always the same here, people hurried to get up; if you were slow you might miss breakfast.

I guess that's what they get for cramming 50 something kids into one home. Sure a big home but still. I had been here at saint Agnes's orphanage for 7 weeks now after I got kicked out from my foster home. Really I did get kicked out, well less the kicking and more the yelling. So maybe I was yelled out.

"Paige" I moved around and peeked my head out from under my covers. By my bedside stood my room mate and peered down at me.

"What?" I pulled the covers back over my head and hope she would just go away.

"Breakfast" she said and took hold of my covers, pulling them off. Leaving me on the bed with nothing but my pyjamas to shield me from the cold.

"Abbieeee" I cried but she was long gone, leaving me alone in the small room. Then again we were lucky, most rooms held three or even up to five kids.

With a sigh I pulled myself up from the bed and moved over to my closet. Closet – okay so it's one of my moving boxes. Can't get used to fancy things here. I dug through the box and found a pair of black jeans and a T-shirt. I changed quickly and was happy to put my feet in my shoes so I no longer had to stand on the cold floors. I let the bush go through my hair a few times before I tied it up in a pony tail. It was getting too long now, not that anyone would notice. Prue was always the one to notice things like that…but Prue wasn't here anymore – none of them were.

I moved out of the room and down the hall, I could hear the other kids screaming and yelling from the dining room. There was no way I could do that today and it was not like anyone would miss me either.

So instead of joining in on the 'fun' in the dining room I headed for the doors. We could always come and go as we wanted that was of curse until we reached the fence that went all around the ground. Not one of those cute fences they have to keep kids in at pre-schools though – no it was huge ones that would be impossible to climb. Some of the older kids did whisper stories about a boy named David though, they said he escaped last year but no one knew for sure.

"Thinking about busting out?" I spun around at the sound of his voice. And he stood there with his cocky smile that he never seemed to go anywhere without. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling a bit disappointed that you didn't ask me to join you."

"I am not breaking out, Kyle" I replied and turned my back to the fence. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Kyle asked but I just walked past him towards the back end of the yard. Unfortunately he didn't take the hint and followed. "Thinking about me?" he asked and placed his grinning face in front of mine.

"Not even close" I stated and pushed past him on my way to the lake.

Okay so maybe it wasn't a real lake; it was more of a pond filled with deep brown water. I used to sit there from time to time to think.

"Oh come on, where is that fun girl I used to know…huh P-girl?" Kyle asked and used the stupid nickname he had come up with ages ago. "She would never have that sad look on her face."

"Well I do" I snapped and stopped. "I have the right to be sad, and give it up on the nickname, okay."

"Okay so why are you sad?" Kyle asked just as another boy walked up to us.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

"We are finding out why Paige is so moody" Kyle answered.

"You're sad?" Henry stated just by looking at me. It always surprised me how well he knew me. Then again good friends do that, I guess.

"It's been a month since my sister's birthday" I revealed.

"And you forgot to give her a present?" Kyle asked.

"NO!" I shot him what I hope was an evil grams look. I never really got that look as good as Prue and Phoebe though.

"Prue's 18" Henry said quietly and jammed his elbow into his friend's side.

"Hey" Kyle rubbed his side. "Oh…wait I get it" he added and his smile faded. "She never called."

"She's coming" I said and fought of those evil tears that threatened to break out.

"I'm sure she is" Henry said and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah sure she is" Kyle added.

"What if she won't?" I asked even though I didn't want to. "What if she doesn't care anymore? What is she is happy to have dumped me here?"

"She loves you" Henry said and placed en arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah" I nodded slightly. "She will come."

"She will" Kyle replied. "And hey if she doesn't we can always escape."  
That made me smile, give it to Kyle to come up with the most crazy plans…sometimes he even reminded me of someone I used to know…Glen.

"Now come on lets get some food, I'm starving" Henry said and moved his arm from me, leading the way towards the doors again.

"Yeah, you coming P-girl?" Kyle asked and gave me one more smile.

"Sure" I didn't even comment on the nickname, maybe a part of me started to like it.

--

_Maybe everyone needs that small part of innocence in life…some people might say I was crazy for believing but I knew that even though the prince would never come for me…my sister would…_


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe's POV (de-anne)

**2. The sister connection**

I walked out onto the porch with the iced tea I had poured from the fridge. The porch was lovely, the place she was staying in was lovely. It wasn't small, but it was no where near as big as the Mannor. It was the same amount of bedrooms, four, but it was only one story. Remember back at the Mannor, having all my sisters and…that thought just made my chest tighten up, it made my eyes well up with tears. The sheer though of my three sisters killed me. I don't even know if Prue's going to come for us. Ok so I do know, I know for some reason or another she isn't going to come. I didn't tell Piper that I think this when I spoke to her last night, I know what she would say.

"Phoebe, honey, I know how you feel but we have to stay strong, Prue could be out there trying to get custody of us as we speak, we just have to stay positive."

But she would say it with a look on her face that read, "I don't really believe this junk I'm telling Phoebe, I just can't let her know that I'm worrying because then she'll worry." And I really just couldn't stand that.

But the people I am staying with are really nice to me. There names are Bob and Stacy. The also have a daughter, Melinda, she was a foster kid too. She told me she used to fight with her parents a lot, not just a lot, all the time. Her parents put her in a foster home to teach her a lesson, to show her how good she had it. But it backfired. She said it showed them how good it could be without her, how much fun they could have if they didn't have a child. So one day they just picked up and moved to Australia, the only way she found out was a letter three months later.

Melinda says she is over it now; it was like ten years ago. She says she is happier here than she ever was with her parents. I asked her weather she still speaks to her parents but she doesn't. I'm really worried this is what's happening to my family. It has been like a month since Prue's birthday and I haven't heard a word from her, from what I know neither has Piper, and I haven't heard from Paige either, not since I spoke to Prue, last time we were at the Mannor.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Melinda walked out onto the porch putting her extremely long blond hair up into a ponytail.

"Thinking about your sisters again?" She asked with a curiosity grin. She walked over to the table that I was standing next to and gestured for me to sit next to her.

"Yea, I haven't seen any of them in such a long time, it was Prue's birthday a month ago and I don't think she is coming. I don't even know where my baby sister is and I just don't know how much longer I can do this. I don't know how long I can sit here waiting before completely giving up hope and it's not like you and Bob and Stacy aren't like so totally great because you have but I miss Prue and Paige and Piper."

"Hey Phoebe, it's going to be ok, I'm sure Paige is fine, and Prue as well for that matter. You spoke to Piper last night, why don't you go and visit her or you could meet her somewhere and have a day out, Bob and Stacy wouldn't mind? Plus, I could drive you, I could meet Piper when I drop you off. I'm sure Piper would love to see you, and maybe you could even figure out a way to find Paige and get into contact with Prue?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?" I felt myself starting to break down a little bit.

"Because if I see Piper that might make it even harder than before to say goodbye."

"I see your point Phoebe but I really think you should, just call Piper."

"Would you really drive me to her place or where we meet?"

"Of coarse, come on," I followed her inside and down the hall to her bedroom, ok our bedroom but I hadn't come to terms with the fact that I wasn't living in my own room at the Mannor. I sat down on Mel's bed and she handed me her phone. I dialled Piper's cell phone number. It began to ring and I leaned back on the bed whilst Mel sat down on my bed waiting to hear what was going on.

"Hello?"

"Hey Piper it's…"

"PHOEBE! Hey what's going on sis?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Like Never Before

**(Piper's POV, by Jess.91)**

A whole month. That's how long I've been waiting for her to call. Can you imagine what it's like, waiting for your sister to take you home that long? It sends you crazy. I was always the sane one, the one who never really believed in Santa Clause, or the Tooth Fairy. I was the second to last one of us to believe in this whole magic stuff, and I only believed because there was proof. But I couldn't help but belief Prue was going to come for us. Only it never happened.

We met up, the week after, at a coffee shop. She wouldn't tell me where she was staying, just kept saying she was fine, and asking about me.

_"I promise, I'll fix this Piper. I'll get us home." She said quietly._

_"Prue, you don't have to do this alone. I'm here, let me help."_

_"Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself."_

There was something in her eyes that scared me that day. A kind of helplessness, like she didn't believe what she was saying. And I ignored it. I guess I was too scared to face up to it.

She's been eighteen for a whole month and I haven't even had a phone call. In a way, I hate her for it.

I tried to stay normal through this whole thing, strong for the younger ones, you know? But I'm only sixteen, I can't be expected to deal with this alone.

As for Phoebe and Paige...

Phoebe's doing OK, at her foster family. We talk every so often, but it's always about Prue, and what she should be doing, and I don't want Phoebe to worry. But Paige... we talked a few times too, at first. Then one day she called me, telling me they'd chucked her out, and she was at an orphanage. Can you believe it, a real orphanage. I still don't know why, we never got round to it. She was pretty upset, not because they'd thrown her out, but because she as scared in that place. I only had enough time to promise she'd be out as soon, before they made her get off. And that was it.

Martin - my foster "dad" - made a few calls and found out where she is, but it's on the other side of town. I can't get over there, and if I could I couldn't find it. And when I tried to call, they wouldn't let me talk to her. It's not their policy, apparently. I've kept trying, of course, but all I get is some woman telling me she's OK.

Maybe I'll call again. Maybe someone else will be on the desk. I was almost to the phone when it started ringing, so I picked it up, hoping against all hope it was Prue. Carisa, the Morgan's 20 year old biologically daughter, who doesn't live here anymore but spends most of her time here, stuck her head out of the kitchen door.

"Hello?" I said, my heart pounding. _Please, please..._

"Hey Piper, It's..."

"Phoebe! Hey, what's going on sis?" I cried, in a fake happy voice. I hate the way I speak to her, always in this same voice, trying to fool her. She's not stupid, she's not even that young anymore. Thirteen... she's old enough to be able to tell when I'm faking, right?

"Not much. How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm, yeah, I'm great." She said, and for the first time I wondered how she really was. It's hard enough for me to be without my sisters - my whole life I've had at least one of them around, this is like never before - but it must be harder for her, mustn't it? She's younger, and she's always had both me and Prue. Now all she has it this foster sister she mentioned. "Listen, Mel said if you wanted to meet up, she'd drive me over."

"Uh, well, I don't have a ride." I told her.

"We could come to your place?" She sounded so hopeful, and I really did want to see her. But it's not only that I don't have a ride - If I see her face to face, I might just break down.

"Tell you what, there's a park nearby. I'll see you there in about half an hour?"

"Sure. Where is it?"

I gave her brief directions, then we said goodbye and hung up.

"Carisa?" I called, walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to go meet Phoebe."

"You are?" She said brightly. "Good for you!" She was sincere, really happy for me. Carisa's like... like your best friends cool older sister, one who you can talk to about anything. "Do you need a lift?" She asked me, and I shook my head.

"I can walk." It was bad enough that this "Mel" person was coming along - I can't help but be a little jealous, Phoebe seems to have gotten really close to her. I know I should be happy she's not totally alone, but sometimes... what if she likes this family more than us? A normal, regular family.

"OK, well, when you get back, we'll get started on those driving lessons." She smiled. I smiled back nervously. I know she was trying to cheer me up, but the thought just upset me more. I'd agreed when she'd offered, but well, Grams started teaching me before she died. And I can't imagine anyone replacing her.

"Great. I... I'll just go get my shoes." I murmured. I ran up the stairs and into the room I stay in, through myself on the bed I sleep in, and allowed myself a little cry. For a second before I heard Phoebe's voice, I'd almost believed it would be Prue...

How could she do this to us? Just abandon us? How could she?

No matter how many times I ask myself, I still don't have an answer.

"When I find you I'm going kick your butt, Prue." I muttered angrily. I pulled my trainers on and looked around the room that wasn't mine. Only the unpacked boxes belonged to me, this wasn't home.

I walked back down the stairs, and was about to grab a snack from the kitchen when the phone trilled again. I froze, as Carisa answered it.

"Sure, she's right here." Carisa said, and I stretched my hand out, smiling widely. It was Prue, it was Prue, it was -

"It's Leo." Carisa told me, and I froze.

"You know, I have to leave right now, can't be late for Phoebe." I said quickly. "Tell him I'll call him back." With that I ran out of the door, all thoughts of food abandoned.

----

I hated myself for doing that. For just running out and leaving him hanging there. And I wasn't going to be late for Phoebe - even walking slowly I would be at least five minutes early. But I can't talk to Leo. Haven't done for a week now, always coming up with an excuse.

And it's not that I don't love him. I do - now I know for sure I do. But he keeps asking questions, about Sevron, and what happened, and I... I know I'll have to tell him. I can't keep lying to him - that's not what you do when you love someone. I really have to tell him what happened.

And I'm dreading it. He'll think I'm a freak. He'll run away...

I reached the park, almost ten minutes before I was supposed to be there. It was empty, I guess because it was colder now. Strange, for it to be so cold in the middle of summer. I sat on one of the swings and slowly rocked myself back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

I was sat there for fifteen minutes, alone, thinking nothing at all. Finally, I heard Phoebe's voice, and when I looked up she was running towards me, smiling widely.

"Hey." I stood up as she approached, opened my arms. She fell into my hug, her arms tight around my waist.

"Piper!" She muttered, her voice muffled. "I can't believe it..."

"Are you OK?" I asked her softly, and she pulled away, nodded.

"I'm fine. I just... I missed you." She smiled.

"I missed you too." We moved and sat facing each other on the small red round-a-bout.

"Have you heard from Prue?" She asked me, and I shook my head, wishing the just once I could give her a different answer.

"Paige?" She asked, and I shook my head again. I still hadn't told her about Paige, because I new she'd worry, and I though it would only be a few weeks...

"Phoebe, about Paige... She's not at her foster home anymore."

"She's not?" She looked confused.

"No... she got kicked out."

"Kicked out? Of her foster home?" Phoebe laughed. "How did she manage that?"

"I don't know... We didn't get round to that. She just told me she got kicked out, then she had to go. She's at Saint Agnes's orphanage, right on the other side of town." I added. "I've called a few times, but they wont let me talk to her. She's OK, though." I added.

"Of course she is, she can look after herself." Phoebe muttered uneasily. "A couple of weeks in an orphanage can't be too bad, can it? How long has she been in there?"

Ah. See, this is where she'll get mad at me.

"Um, about... seven weeks."

"Seven weeks?!" She all but shouted. "Seven weeks and you're only just telling me now?!"

"Phoebe, calm down -"

"She's been all alone in some orphanage for seven weeks and nobody thought to tell me? What was all this crap about still being a family, even if we're apart?" She snapped. "We made a promise to each other, oh about eight years ago, that we wouldn't keep secrets, we'd always be together. And how many times over the last few weeks have you told me that we're still a family? Well guess what Piper, we're not." She wasn't shouting anymore, but she sounded so defeated...

"Phoebe, I didn't think it would be long, I didn't want you to worry about her..." I said, but she ignored me.

"We're not a family anymore, are we? Paige is all alone in an orphanage, Prue is god only knows where, she totally abandoned us, and you - you can't even be bothered to keep me updated."

"Phoebe, please, this will be fixed -"

"It wont, Piper." She was crying now, tears streaming down her face. "Prue just doesn't care, she doesn't care..."

"Phoebe, maybe we should go home now." I'd forgotten this Mel person was still there. She'd stood silently looking at me and now she was giving me a look that told me exactly what she thought of me - and guess what, she's not my biggest fan.

"Yes, we should."

"Phoebe, I'm sorry." We stood up at the same time and - thankfully - she let me hug her. "If Prue wont fix this, I will." I promised, although I had no idea how I would do that.

"OK." She murmured, but I don't think she believed me. "See you..."

"I'll call you." I promised. She just nodded then sadly started to walk back to the car, Mel's arm around her. Looking at the two of them, I felt replaced. _I _should be comforting her.

Head bowed, I started walking home. It's all such a mess.

"Where the hell are you Prue?" I muttered aloud. "What are you doing?"

It's really cold now, and I'm glad I've got my jacket. I feel like crying again, just sitting on the floor and crying until someone, anyone, picks me up and hugs me and tell me it's all OK...

Except if I did sit on the floor and cry, no one would come.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all. I'm Random and this happens to be Prue's POV...but I imagine you have already realised that.

Anyway, lots of comments about Prue and her lack of an appearence since the whole foster care thing...well this should answer that.

* * *

4. Numbing the Voices

The loud music pounded inside my head as I stepped through the crowd, manoeuvring myself with ease in the otherwise cramped conditions. Glancing over my shoulder, I grinned at Nikki behind me.

"Watch it Prue, that glint in your eye always gets me in trouble." she shouts over the intoxicating music.

"I get you in trouble?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

In return she chooses to ignore me and grabs my hand instead, dragging me over to a large group of people, who cheered and whistled when we came into view.

"Nik and the Halliwell chick are here so we can party!" a tall, blond haired guy shouted, while we were both handed a bottle of beer.

I pulled it up to my lips and once again found the flavour becoming more and more appealing. At first the simply act of drinking left a horrible taste in my mouth and I suspected it wasn't just the alcohol.

Now, it was my way to forget, to numb everything that has happened.

In my little world, there was no Sevron; no sisters; no dead mum and Grams; no lame-ass father; no Andy and definitely no social services. Just me, my alcohol and the music.

The more I think about what happened, the more tempting these places get.

Sure, I miss my sisters. How Piper can make you laugh when really you just want to cry or Phoebe's determination and optimistic approach to life, and then there's Paige's innocence.

I know what I have to do, but has anyone actual thought that I might not be able to. No, they probably haven't because I'm…Prue.

The cool liquid runs down my throat, trying to drown out the thoughts. _How can they need me when I am worthless to them? I couldn't even keep them together, how am I supposed to fix this? _

"Hey Prue, try this?" Nikki giggles, handing me a shot glass. We both down it and grimace as the alcohol burns our throats, while sending tears to our eyes.

"Urgh, Nik, you could have warned me it was rat poison." I joke, gulping a swig of the beer again to kill the sensation.

She laughs, taking the empty glass. "You want some more?"

-----

_"Prue, I'll call you when I get there and I'll see you next week at the coffee place."_

_"You had better call me, I'll miss you Piper."_

_"Goodbye...I mean see you later Prue."_

-----

"Yes." I nod, taking a long sip of my drink.

"Great!" she cheers, causing a smile to grace my face for a second. "Danny, I need two more shots!" Nikki shouts over the increasing noise.

-----

_"Promise me, promise me you'll fix this as soon as you can." _

_"Please, don't make me go." _

-----

"Here you go." Nikki chirped, handing another shot of the clear liquid to me.

-----

"_Prue, please…Prue, don't let her take me. I don't wanna go."_

"_Prue, I'll be good. I'll clean my room. I won't do stupid things with Glenn. Please, Prue."_

-----

I didn't even wait for Nikki this time and just poured it down my throat, wanting the noise in my head to stop.

"You okay, Prue?" my friend asks in concern.

-----

_"I promise, I'll fix this Piper. I'll get us home." _

_"Prue, you don't have to do this alone. I'm here, let me help."_

_"Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself."_

-----

"Nik, I just really want to get wasted." I grin.

She grins back at me, then loops her arm around mine. "Let me help you with that."

----------

"Nikki, are people a little fuzzy to you?" I questioned the brunette next to me, who I hear giggle in response.

"Prue, I think I may have to cut you off." she replied, resting her head on my shoulder as we sat on an old sofa that had been dragged into the small abandoned warehouse. It seems for kids who have nothing, they can sure throw a hell of party.

"I need another drink." I announce standing up, ignoring her words.

I could faintly hear her calling me back but I needed a drink first, and I was already almost there.

"Hey, it's the Halliwell chick." the blond guy from earlier exclaimed, as he lounges on the makeshift bar.

"Hey it's the guy with the vodka." I called back with a smile. "Give me?"'

I grabbed the bottle from his hand and poured it into two shot glasses. Then placed the bottle back between his fingers. I glanced up to find him grinning at me.

"What?" I ask with a laugh.

He pointed to the shot furthest from me. "Is that for me?"

"No, I just gave you back the bottle." I smile, placing a hand on my hip and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you can't drink alone."

"I won't be, I have Nik." I reply as I turn to face the sofa, where I had left my friend, only to find another group of people occupying my seat.

The guy next to me, placed his arm around my shoulder and gazed in the direction I was looking in. "You know, I can help you find Nik."

I shrug and turn back to the bar and the two shot glasses. "Nope, I want a drink." I nod at my own decision before picking the glass up.

"What's your name anyway?" I ask, placing the empty glass back on the side and glancing up at the guy who had taken my other shot.

"Ryan." he answered, refilling the glasses. He placed one in my hand and leaned forwarded. It was then that I couldn't work out if the alcohol I smelt was from his breath or my own, but then again it could have been a mixture of the two.

"I won't let you drink alone."

Just as our lips met, I was pulled back and spun round to face another dark haired guy, although I'm more concerned with the vodka which has fallen to floor.

"There you are, I've been looking for you for ages." the new guy announced.

"Excuse me? I don't even know who you are." I remark, which only causes him to laugh.

"Such a kidder." he looks to Ryan. "Thanks for looking after her."

With that I'm being pulled from the cute blonde guy, who most importantly had the vodka.

"Hey!" I shout, pulling my arm free from his grip, causing him to turn and face me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm stopping you from making a mistake with that guy." he answered.

"There's no mistake. That guy is good. That guy has the vodka." I argued, turning to go back to the bar area.

"Look wait." the dark haired boy was once again stood in front of me, blocking my path. "If I go get you a drink, will you wait here."

I glare at him for not leaving me alone but find it oddly comforting as well. "Why?"

"Just wait here and I will explain when I get back, promise."

"I don't trust promises."

He sighs heavily, before holding his hand up at me. "Just wait." With that he run back in the direction we had came from.

-----

"_We'll be back Paige, I promise."_

-----

"Here."

I turn to find the guy has returned with a bottle offered out to me, which I accept quickly.

"Thanks." I say before trying to dull the pain in my throbbing head. It, however, didn't have the effect I had been hoping for. "I need some air."

I hurry out of the building and the cold air hits me like a two tone bus. Trying to stop the dizziness, I sit on the curb, resting my head on my wrists, while the bottle still hung in my hand.

"You okay?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that." I mumble, before looking to the side to see the guy now sitting next to me, looking hurt from my words. "Sorry, just ignore me…you'll be better off ignoring me."

"Sorry, can't ignore a beautiful girl when she is obviously in pain." he grins back, reminding me of Andy. _Wasn't this place supposed to make me forget?_

I raise the bottle in my hand for him to acknowledge. "That is what this is for." I stat, taking a sip.

"It won't work." he comments, making me turn sharply at him.

"How the hell would you know? You don't know me and I don't need your advise!" I suddenly find myself yelling back.

"Well you need someone's." he retorts, taking the bottle from me and throwing it into the street, where it smashed.

"What the…" I'm lost for words for a moment before I jump up and begin to head back into the building. However the guy grabbed my arm and pulled me round the side of the warehouse, where I'm abruptly aware of the lack of other people.

"Look, I don't know your damage." he yells, while I watch the green in his eyes darken. "..but when people offer you help, don't spit in their faces."

"I don't need anyone's help!"

Before he has a chance to retaliate, we both hear the sound of police sirens coming closer and closer.

"Shit! Come on." he orders, taking my arm and dragging me down the side of the building.

"I need to get Nik." I argue, pulling the other way.

"No, we need to get out of here. I can assure you, your friend Nik has long gone." he tells me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No she hasn't." I argue, while he grabs my hand and tugs harder, before we reached a fence and a rather large bush.

"Are you always this argumentative or is it because of the drink."

"I haven't even began to argue." I remark, before I then climb through the hole in the fence and through the bush.

I wait on the other side for the guy, _who's name I still don't know, _wondering where he planned on going after this. I notice his feet slide out, as he struggles with a particular branch.

"Where now boy wonder?" I remark and take a glance of our new surroundings, which happened to be a field.

"Well we can't go back to the run away home, they'll question everyone that now walks in."

"Can't we just deny we were here?" I ask, now I'm just really tired and want to sleep.

"The police will be there and I'm not in the mood to deal with the SFPD." he replies, trudging forward and I begin to follow knowing if the police question me, Andy will find me. _Why does his dad have to be an Inspector?_

"I have somewhere we can go…but not until you tell me your name."

He laughs and faces me, his eyes had lightened again. "My name is Marc."

* * *

A/N: I never said I would answer it well, lol. More will be answered, promise.

The quotes are taken from the final chap of the Secrets of The Halliwell Sisterhood and also Jess's last chap.

Thanks for the support and reviews, much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; **Wow thank you for all the nice and cuddly reviews, we love them! Now on with the story…

Paige's POV – emelie172

**5. Stay put**

_When you're a kid they tell you one thing. If you get lost don't move! They always say it so damn obvious too…I mean where would you go? _

Rain – why does it always rain when you actually want to be outside? As it was I was stuck in the common room. I had managed to steal a seat by the windows; on the floor a whole gang of boys were playing poker. No wait punch poker – the most annoying one to listen to. No real rules, you play and the winner gets to punch the loser. Poker real cave man style.

"Wanna play Paigey?" that would be James, 14 and really obnoxious. Ever since I got here he has been on my case.

"No thanks" I give him my nicest fake smile.

"Why, afraid I'll beat ya?" James got up and grinned.

"No" I reply in a colder voice. "Just afraid you'll get pissed when I beat you up so bad for not leaving me alone."

That seemed to get to him and he sat down again, dealing the cards. I honestly don't know when I became this person. I wish I did, I wish I could look back and see the exact moment I changed. Maybe it was the day that Mr. Davis threw me out? Not that it was even my fault, his own son had the nerve to place that rat in the fridge, I just happened to be there at the time.

Maybe it was the day I ended up here that changed me? When ever it was it was long gone. I was no longer that sweet innocent girl – no if someone messed with me I messed back. My innocence was gone – and so was my old life.

"What you thinking at?" Kyle sat down on the other side of me.

"Just stuff" I sighed and placed a finger over the cold surface of the window. Small drops were making their ways down and I followed them.

"I've got something for you" Kyle grinned.

"Unless it's to tell me my sister called I don't care."

"This is better P-girl" he stood up and dragged me to my feet as well. "I just happen to know that Mrs. Ford got your updated folder this morning."

"So?" I asked, Kyle could just be so annoying sometimes.

"So…it has your dad's stuff in it" he grinned and it hit me.

"You're a genius" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Then I let go, grabbed his hand and pulled him with me out of the room.

--

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Henry whispered as we moved down the corridor, trying to act normal.

"I need to know who my father is" I replied and stopped outside the door that led to Mrs. Ford's office.

Mrs. Ford was like our mother – no scratch that – our evil step mother that wants nothing to with us unless we've been bad.

"Keep look out" Kyle whispered to him.

"Why me?" Henry asked stunned. "Paige is the girl, you want her getting hurt?"

"We are doing illegal stuff here" Kyle said. "I'd rather have Paige cover my back then you…sorry man" he placed hi hand on Henry's shoulder before he looked at me. "Ready?

"Yeah" I took a deep breath, trying to avoid thinking about the lump in my throat.

Kyle moved up and tried the door; it was to my surprise open. Kyle just grinned and let his finger go over the tape that was placed at the lock to keep the door open.

Inside the room was just as perfect as Mrs. Ford. Papers in piles, books in shelves and pens in cups.

"Must be in here" Kyle tried to open one of the big archives but it was locked. "Great."

"Here" I picked up a letter knife from the table and stuck it in the lock. After a few minutes it finally opened up. "Ha!"

Just then we heard footsteps out in the hallway, footsteps that stopped outside the door and repeated coughs were heard. Couldn't he warn before she came?

"Oh crap" Kyle looked at me and then around the room as if some amazing idea would just hit him in the head.

I reached down and flipped through the folders. All yellow and the name tags were so small. We could hear the key in the door and Kyle snapped into action.

"Come on Paige" he pulled me towards the back of the room.

I grabbed hold of the folder my fingers were grasping, shut the drawer and followed him. We ducked down under the big desk – very original I know.

In through the door walked Mrs. Ford, I could tell just by the look of her legs, she was one of the only people I knew to wear sneakers, bright yellow socks and a shirt, none of it matching of course. She moved around the room for what felt like hours before she finally left.

"Thank God" Kyle mumbled as he moved out from the table and I followed soon behind.

"That was too close" I said and dusted the dust from the floor of my jeans. "But we did get this" I held up the folder and he smiled in return.

--

The rain was still poring down when I sat down on the small bench outside. It was under the roof but still freezing. My fingers were shaking as I opened the folder. Not sure if it was cold or fear – probably both in some way.

The pages were clear white and the text deep black, still my eyes found the script to be blurry. Maybe it was the tears in my eyes – maybe it was the anger I felt inside.

"Sam Wilder…" I let the name roll off my tongue.

"Paige Wilder" Kyle said beside me. "It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Where does he live?" Henry asked and leaned over to read it but I pushed him away.

"He lives here in town" I answered. "Only on the other side."

"So, we'll make a hike of it" Kyle smiled.

"You wanna bust out?" Henry asked.

"Well its better then being in here" Kyle replied.

"Guys" I said and had to raise my voice before they started to fight again. "I don't even know if I want to see him, I mean its not like he ever called or anything."

"So you want to stay here?" Kyle asked. "If you stay we're fine with that."

I turned to look out over the ground. The rain was falling down heaver then ever before making the lawn turn into a big puddle. The trees were swaying from side to side and far, far before me stood the fence. The tall fence that only one boy had climbed – one boy that might even be imaginary.

"We're busting out…" it didn't sound like my voice but I knew it was.

--

I packed down my very few belongings I could not live without into my backpack. Some clothes, my diary Phoebe gave me for my tenth birthday, the bracelet Prue gave me when I was five and was sad about mum even the old scruffy teddy bear that had once been Piper's was going with me.

"What are you doing?" Abbie walked up behind me. "Are you leaving? You can't leave."  
"I am going to find my dad" I answered and zipped the jacket up. It was my biggest warmest jacket. Well not so much mine as Prue's, I snatched it from her closet the day we had to go – call me crazy for wanting something to remind me of my family.

"How will you make it?" Abbie sat down on my bed as I placed the backpack on my back.

"I have to" I said and moved over to the window, opening it up. "And I'm a Halliwell; we always make it in the end."

"I'll miss you" Abbie walked up and gave me a quick hug.

"No you won't" I smiled. "You have your own room now."

"That's true" Abbie smiled. "Take care okay?"

"Always" I smiled and climbed out the window.

Luckily we were on the first floor so no climbing was involved. I ran, hidden by the darkness all the way to the fence. It was at the deep end we would meet and the guys were already there, waiting.

"We have to hurry" Kyle motioned for Henry to go first.

He climbed securely and soon he disappeared over the edge, the thump on the other side let us know he landed.

"Hurry" Henry called and I began to climb.

The cold wall was slippery in the rain and it was hard finding places to hold on to. I almost fell a few times but finally I reached the top, slid my legs over the edge and jumped. On the ground Henry caught my fall and smiled as I stabilized my weight on the grass.

"Thanks" I smiled in return just as Kyle jumped down, a lot less gracefully though.

He landed straight on his feet but slid and fell on his butt in the cold water.

"Nice landing" I laughed and gave him my hand, helping him up.

"Thanks" Kyle muttered. "Now lets go before they find out we're gone." That very second the alarm went off inside.

"Crap" Henry began to run and we were not far behind…

_Sometimes they are not right. Sometimes staying put only makes things worse…but how are you supposed to know unless you try to find your way…?_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys ok the sisterhood is back with another chap, id like to dedicate this chapter to Lisa Mitchell from Australian idol who has been sadly voted off the show. You'll always be my favourite Lisa…ok best get into the chap b4 it gets mushy….de-anne

Phoebe's POV

Chapter 6 the search

It was a week after I had seen Piper. She had called my new cell phone about four times but I hadn't called her back. I still can't believe she kept something from me. Mel had kept her mouth shut about it for a couple of days but two days ago she got her word in as well. What she said surprised me though.

I was in our room when she came to get her word in, setting up my new cell phone, I had given Piper the number of it a couple of days before. Mel came and sat down next to me. At first she just said nothing; just kind of staring into space like she had been sitting there since I had been which had been most of the last five days.

"Phoebe", she said in an almost afraid voice, I hadn't really spoken that much to her, or anyone, since I had seen Piper.

"Hey Mel", I said almost as weakly. No one spoke again for a minute or two, finally she broke the silence.

"Have you spoken to Piper?"

"No, I haven't, why?"

"Because I really think you should, she may have kept something from you but your still family. Don't let things like this stop you being family, ever."

"No, I don't think I'm going to, I think if she comes over here and apologises then maybe but I'm not going to be the one to cave." I walked out of the room. I felt bad at the time for getting mad at her but I didn't know what I could do about it.

But now, two days later, we haven't really talked since then. Well except for now I realise when I hear Mel calling my name snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Mel, what you doing?" I said feeling that déjà vu feeling, from the other day. I knew she was going to ask the same question to, except before she got the chance to I jumped right in and got my word in first.

"Ok, I know what your going to ask so don't even bother. I haven't spoken to Piper, and unless she comes here and apologises, I don't plan on speaking to her. Yes ok I know she is my sister but she turned her back on me and kept a huge secret about my baby sister and I can't just forgive her for that, not just like that, it's going to take more", I said knowing by this time I was completely babbling and repeating myself tragically. I was also aware of the fact that although Mel's face was a little baffled I knew she knew what I was saying.

"Anyway, I have to go out, my bus is going to be here soon", I said trying to leave the room. I knew that wasn't going to work on Mel though. She was one of those people who had to know where, plus I knew she was going to want to drive me when she found out I was going to look for Paige. She finally decided to speak.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I just have to go, I need to go now or I'll miss my bus", I looked at my watch and it read two o'clock, five minutes till I had to be at the bus stop. I ran out of the room hearing Mel shout something, probably offering to drive me, but that just made me run faster down the stairs, out the front door and far enough down the street that I knew it was ok to stop. This reassuring point was about fifty meters from the bus stop.

I sat down on the bus bench in between two people. On one side sat next to me an old woman, about her fifties or early sixties, wearing a rainbow poncho and holding a small dark brown cat in her hands. On the other side of me sat a slightly older man with a checked vest and a very musky smell. I sat silently between the two waiting for the bus to come.

I got off the bus, thanking the bus driver and looking down at the map I had found of the area on the internet. I got my bag and pulled out the address of the place Paige was living. Something fell out with it, a picture of her messed up family. It was a picture of the four of them about four years ago, before anything happened to grams or anything with Sevron, before all of our problems. I struggled to keep focused because I just wanted to cry all over again but I knew I had to if I was going to find Paige.

I walked down to the end of the street and turned the corner. I saw a couple of police cars sitting out the front and a police officer standing just inside the door of the place talking to a woman. She looked run down and I finally took a look at my surroundings. 'Compton Park Orphanage' read the sign on the gate at the front of the building. This must be the place I thought running up the front stairs across the yard and to where the police officer and the woman were standing.

"Can I help you?" the police officer said turning to me as I came to a halt. He was a tall man, would have been very intimidating if I wasn't focused on getting to Paige.

"Yes, I'm looking for Paige Mathews, she came here about seven weeks ago?" the moment I said this both of their faces, the officers and the woman's, fell, however showing a desperate attempt to hide it.

"Who might you be?" Asked the woman.

"I'm her sister, or rather her half sister, or her kind of sister", I paused, stopping myself from rambling. I didn't know what to say. Paige was still a sister to me but to the police officer sentiments didn't matter, "I'm family, her sister."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but your sister has run away with two boys, just a few hours ago. I'm guessing you have no idea where she went since you didn't seem to know about this but if it's ok with you I'd like to have a few moments of your time to ask you a few questions about your sister", the police officer stated like it was something he said every day. Well to him I guess it was just something he said every day, but to me it's like my worst nightmare had come true. I was upset because she was all alone in a place without anyone she knew with a bunch of other kids with no families. But now she was all alone in the big wide world with no one who knows where she is and no one with her, or at least no one who is old enough to know what to do out there in the world.

"I'm sorry", I said trying to hold back my tears, I knew I just couldn't answer any questions right now, I had to get out of there and I would do anything to do it, I had to find Paige.

"I can't answer any questions right now", I said running down to the front gate again. I reached the gate not knowing what to do. I couldn't wait for the next bus, that was hours away. I looked around the street searching for an idea. That's when I saw a car with its keys in it. I shocked myself with that idea and I tried to talk myself out of it but before I knew it I was sitting in the driver seat of the car with my hand on the keys.

I just sat there. I couldn't, could I? I had no idea how to drive a car and I know that a fifteen year old should not be doing this. Normally I wouldn't consider it but with Paige gone and the rest of my family god knows where my head was not thinking straight. Before I could think about it anymore I found myself turning the car on and pulling away from the curb. I heard another woman, not the same one standing by the door, screaming and trying to chase me down the street, followed by the police officer getting into his car. I hit the accelerator and sped off down the street. I turned to see the police officer right behind me. What I hadn't realised was that when I had turned around; I had turned the steering wheel with me. I turned back around to see I was headed for a tree. There was nothing I could do, it was too late to try and turn away now, I screamed as I felt the impact of the car hitting the tree with full force and everything went black.

Hope you enjoyed…de-anne


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Messed Up and Out Of Control

(Piper's POV by Jess.91)

I was being stubborn, and I knew it. Really, I didn't have a reason not to call her and apologise, other than that I couldn't see what was so bad about it. I should just pick up the phone and call her, apologise.

It feels like I've lost them all, now. They wont let me near Paige, Phoebe isn't talking to me and Prue... she could be anywhere right now. I've never felt so alone. Ever. I've always had someone there...

And I just don't know what to do.

The knock on the door jolted me out of my thoughts, because it was so loud. Forbidding, somehow, and it filled me with dread. We were all sat in the living room, and Martin and Elizabeth looked at each other, then he went into the call while Dan, the fifteen year old the Morgans are also fostering, went to the window.

"It's the cops!" He cried out excitedly.

"What?!" Elizabeth and I gasped together, and we joined him to look out over the black-and-white car outside.

"Carisa." Elizabeth cried, but I knew. Somehow I knew it had nothing to do with Carisa, and something to do with one of my sisters.

"Piper... they want to speak with you." Martin said as he walked back in, followed by two police officers, one male and one female. I just nodded, and sat back down. Dan stayed stood by the window, watching with interest. He freaks me out a little bit, that boy. He's been with the Morgan's for almost a year now, because his real mother was a junkie, he told me. He said he was taken into care when her new boyfriend attacked him and his little sister. His sister went to live with her real dad, but I don't know what happened to Dan's father. He wouldn't say. I feel sorry for him, sure I do, but something about the way he looks at me creeps me out a little bit.

Anyway, the cops sat on the other sofa while Martin and Elizabeth sat next to me. They introduced themselves as P.Cs Miller and Johnson.

"Is it Prue?" I blurted. I was convinced something had happened to her, that she was dead...

"Um, no." The man, P.C Miller, said, looking slightly confused. "Prue is... the other sister?" He glanced at his partner who nodded.

"Piper, we've come to talk to you about Paige. She's the youngest sister, right?" She was talking to me like I was a child, but I didn't care.

"Paige? What's happened to Paige?" I asked.

"She and two boys her age went missing a few hours ago." The woman explained. "They ran away from the orphanage."

"Ran away?" I repeated. "But... but how?"

"It's believed the three of them climbed over a wall. Your sister's roommate alerted the staff, but it was too late. Do you have any idea where she would have gone?"

"Uh, no. I don't understand why she would do this. It's not like her at all..."

"Piper, can you think of any place she would be?"

"No." I said again, although a million places were whirring around my mind. The manor, Glen's house, Phoebe's foster place, here. Maybe even Andy's house - he was like a big brother to her - but it was doubtful. But I knew that if she broke out, she had a reason for doing so, and I wouldn't help them make her go back. Maybe I could call Phoebe and we could go looking for her together. Maybe Paige knew where Prue was, and the two of them would find us...

The woman's radio crackled into life, and she apologised while stepping into the hall.

"Piper, your sister is only ten years old." Miller told me, as if I didn't know. "The two boys she's with - Kyle Brody and Henry Mitchell - are also ten. The city isn't safe for a few kids to go wondering around on their own. If you have any information -"

"I don't." I snapped.

"Well, if she turns up here..."

"We'll call." Elizabeth promised.

"Jack." The other cop walked back in, her face clouded. "Come here a sec." She gave me a very false smile as he walked out of the room. A few seconds later, they both walked back in.

"Piper...you have another sister, right?" Johnson said in that same patronising voice.

"Two." I replied.

"Right, Prudence and Phoebe. Well, see, your sister Phoebe went to the orphanage Paige was staying at."

"She did?" I asked her surprised. She went to Paige? Without calling?

"Yes. When she found out Paige was missing, Phoebe became very distressed, and..." She looked at the guy for support, and he took up the story.

"She stole car from just outside." He said bluntly.

"Phoebe? Stole a car?" I gaped at him. "She's only thirteen. She can't drive!"

"Yes... well, she crashed it."

"What?!" I cried. "She crashed?!"

"Yes, after a few metres. It wasn't going very fast, but she hit a tree and lost consciousness at the scene."

"Is she OK?"

"That's all the information we have, but if you want we can take you to the hospital."

"Of course I want!" I cried. I jumped up, ran upstairs and pulled on my trainers and jacket. I picked up my mobile from the side, tried again to call Prue's number. I've lost count how many times I've tried, but since our meeting in the coffee shop it's always gone the same way...

"_The number you have tried to switched off_."

I cut it off halfway through the statement, tossed it in my pocket and raced down the stairs.

The whole journey to the hospital I spent imagining Phoebe hooked up to a load of machines and drips, pale and unconscious, but when I finally made it into her room, she was only hooked to a heart monitor, and other than the bandage on her head she looked fine.

"Phoebe!" I cried, and ran over and hugged her fiercely. "Thank god you're OK."

"She's missing Piper, she's ran away." She sobbed.

"I know. The police came to tell me. But she's a tough kid, she'll manage... she always has." I added guiltily. She's been through so much lately, too much...

"I know..." Phoebe mumbled.

"What were you thinking?" I said suddenly. "Stealing a car Phoebe?!"

"Uh... I know, I can't believe I was so stupid." She sighed. "I just wanted to get out of there, wanted to get home."

"Home?" I repeated. "You thought she'd be at the manor?"

"What? Oh... no... I meant - you know - my foster home..."

"Oh. Oh, right..." I muttered. "Sure."

"Sorry." she muttered, but I didn't know what for - nor did I ask. I just nodded.

"Is Prue here?" She asked hopefully.

"Ah, no. No, she's not. I don't know if she knows..." I murmured, and Phoebe glanced at the door, almost as though she expected Prue to walk through it. But she didn't. "You should get some sleep." I said finally. "Rest."

"Not tired." She replied. It was an obvious lie, she was visibly tired. She blinked slowly and I knew she was on the border of sleep.

"Maybe I should leave." I said quietly.

"No, don't leave me." She said, her eyes opening halfway. "Please..."

"OK, OK, sure, I'll stay." I said quickly, and she relaxed, closed her eyes again. I was convinced she was asleep until she spoke.

"Maybe she's with Andy." She murmured. Then she really did fall asleep.

A few hours later I went home, and sat in my room I cried _again. _I knew it wasn't helping anyone, but I had to do something. Anything.

They hadn't found Prue. I asked the police. They don't know where she is either, but they aren't worried because she's eighteen. She's entitled to it. Finally, I picked up my phone and dialled another number.

"Hello?"

"Andy?" I asked breathlessly.

"Piper? Is that you?" He said brightly.

"Yeah, hi." I murmured.

"How are you? I mean, in the circumstances."

"I've been better." I told him. "We all have. Listen... Andy... is Prue with you?" She'll kill me if she isn't there and I've let him know she's not around. But I have to do it.

"What? No... no, I haven't seen her since you guys left... What's happened?"

"I... I haven't heard from her in a few weeks." I stammered. "I just -"

"Piper? It's bigger than that."

"I haven't heard from her since a week after we left." I admitted. "Nothing at all. I don't even know where she is."

"But - her birthday -"

"I know... and it gets worse... Paige ended up in a orphanage -"

"What?!"

"She broke out. When Phoebe found out, she stole a car, and hit a tree."

"WHAT?!"

"She's OK, but Paige is out there somewhere, and Prue's abandoned us, and I can't do this!" I cried, suddenly it was a relief to get it all out. "I can't fix this, I need her!"

"I know. Listen, Piper, listen to me. I'm going to get my dad to do some digging, find out where Prue is. He'll find her, then we'll go get here."

"Can her really do that?" I asked.

"Of course he can. Trust me on this, OK."

"OK..."

"I'll go sort it out, now." He proised. "And I'll be in touch soon, OK?"

"Thank you for... this." I was going to say caring, thank you for caring, but decided that was stupid.

"Of course. You guys are like family to me too. See you later."

"Bye..." I cut it off, took a deep breath that had no effect at all.

I just needed her to call, just call and let me know she's alive, she cares about us. But she can't even give me that...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi people.

Sorry it's taken sooo long to get this update to you. Was not intentional! I won't ramble with excuses but I'll let you all just do what you came here for.

* * *

8. Hiding With Strangers.

I have decided to regret my choice of walking.

Walking makes you think and the more I think, the more I want it all to go away. With that feeling, came the urge to drown my sorrows with alcohol and almost cruelly, the walking was making me sober.

This came to my knowledge as I could now feel the horrible pounding of my feet.

"So, where is this place then?" Marc asked beside me.

I laughed softly and turned to look at him. "Stop whining, we're almost there."

"I wasn't whining." he argued.

"Really?" I smirked, "..'cause for a moment there I thought you were my eleven your old sister."

I stopped breathing for a second, realisation dawning on what I had just said. No matter how hard I tried I was reminded of them. I wanted to be with them but…..Why is life complicated?

"Sister? You have a sister?" Marc responded in a slightly surprised state.

"I don't wanna talk about." I mumble, wrapping my arms around myself and glancing down the street. I was grateful it was night and around this time of year the neighbourhood is disserted.

"Fair enough."

"So, what made you come to my rescue tonight, boy wonder?" I asked teasingly, trying to change the subject.

I heard him laugh, which was a slight relieve. "You reminded me of someone I knew and let's just say the path you seem to like is scarily the same."

"Okay, how can it be the same if you have only just met me? You know very little about me to start assuming?"

Why are people always making judgements of me? Why can't I be just left alone?

"The guy, who had the vodka.." he replied, smiling at me, knowing I had probably forgotten the guys name. "..He's not known for his discretion or patience. If he wants something he will take it and enjoy telling everyone."

"Isn't that every guy?" I question, _but Andy, _adding silently.

"Look, I was just trying to save you from heartbreak as well as trip to the hospital." he shot back.

I let the silence hung around us for a moment. _Good one Prue, offend the guy who actually did safe you from a huge mistake!_

"Thank you." I reply, watching as his only response is to nod and keep his head down. Although, I kinda deserve it.

I glanced up and my stomach flip-flopped unpleasantly at the sight before me. It seemed so much darker and abandoned.

_Well, duh! You abandoned it! _I suddenly yell at myself, looking at the manor, which had once seemed welcoming.

"Here we are." I finally state in a small voice, making Marc stop beside me.

"Your kidding?" he laughed, gazing at the house before us like a kid in a candy store.

I didn't answer, fearing I might lose all nerve to go inside. Instead I took the steps one by one, watching ahead as if waiting for Grams to walk outside to shout at me for being late home. Then again, I half expected Paige and Phoebe to race up past me and Piper, yelling at who could use the bathroom first.

I smile for a second at the thought, before reality hit and I knew there would be no yelling or arguing, no sniggers and flippant looks.

No, all that was real was the scraping of my shoe on the stone step.

"Prue, I'm trying to keep a clean sheet these days, so I'm not up for breaking and entering." Marc laughed behind me.

However his choice in words made me scoff, as I removed the key I had wrapped around my wrist on a small chain. It had been there since I left and for a long time it had been the only thing to keep me going.

"It's hardly breaking and entering if you have a key." I smirk, sliding it through the lock. "Entering maybe, but breaking is a little exaggerated."

The door opens and I slowly step in, noticing the lack of life.

It wasn't the manor. It was walls and windows. I was far from home.

Marc whistled slightly as he stepped over the threshold and gazed around the place. "This is yours?" he asks.

"So to speak." I barely say, closing the door firmly behind us.

"You are mad." he laughs, walking further into the house, while I stall near the door. "You live in a forum for run aways and you have all this."

I watch as he spins round to face me, raising his arms up to emphasise what was around us.

"Like you said, run aways." I reply, moving through the house and going to the kitchen, not daring to turn on a light. Knowing my luck, Andy would be waiting for just that.

"What are you running from? 'cause running seems stupid." he questions, following me and he doesn't seem phased that we're in the dark. I wonder if the electric would even work?

"I don't wanna talk about it." I snap.

"I think you need to because I would kill to have this place."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!"

I storm off upstairs, leaving him alone.

Once I'm on the familiar landing, I step slowly into Paige's room, and glance around. My eyes start to hurt as the onslaught of tears try to break through.

-----

"_Are you ready?" _

"_Do we have to go?" Paige counters._

"_Yeah we do."_

"_Then I guess I am." she mumbles _

"_We'll be back Paige, I promise."_

-----

I move quickly on. How could I have just left them? They were my sisters and here I am trying to bury myself so far underground so no one would be able to find me. I couldn't even turn on a light switch.

I came to my room and sat down on the end of the bed. No comfort was there, just a lump of furniture.

What had I done?

"I'm sorry." I mumble to myself, looking down at my hands.

-----

"_Ssshhh."_

"_Don't ssshhh me and just help before your Grams comes in." Andy orders, while trying to get through the bedroom window._

"_Well you could use the front door like a normal person."_

"_Look, Prue, since my dad caught us out in his car, your Grams has made it very clear I'm not her favourite person." he replied, climbing in carefully._

"_Well you were the idiot that said we wouldn't get caught."_

"_At least we had each other." he smirked taking a seat on the bed. "I mean where would I be with out my best friend."_

"_Flunking history for one. Andy, not that I don't love your company but why did you climb through my window again?"_

"_I missed ya." he grinned._

-----

"I would say it's okay, but I don't suppose that was intended for me."

I rub my eyes and quickly glace over to Marc, who is leaning on the door casually. I probably wouldn't have minded so much, if he didn't come packaged with the sympathetic puppy dog expression.

"Usually when someone storms out of a room, it means they don't want to be followed." I retort.

He chuckles softly and pulls the chair out from it's darkened hiding space, taking a seat in front of me. "Have you noticed though, that they general are?"

Silence fell between us, as I examined my hands.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asks quietly.

"No."

I glance up slightly to see him nod gently. Suddenly guilt seeps in to my conscience state, realising he was only trying to be nice.

"Okay." Marc barely says, allowing the silence to be un-notably broken.

"I have three sisters…." I finally whisper, still not meeting his gaze and before I know my guts are spilt and for the first time in months I'm actually voicing my problems, my fears…my history.

Marc just sits in front of me, listening to everything I am saying. Strangely I feel comforted in the knowledge that I'm not completely on my own.

I side step any reference to magic. I'm not stupid, he'd running at the mention of witches and warlocks. I would…or have tried.

Silence hangs in the air as I finish my 'Once upon a time' tale.

Marc clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck, trying to suppress his uncomfortable feeling. After sometime I can feel his eyes piercing at me but I refuse to acknowledge it.

"Wh…why do you remain in the runaway home? Why not get your sisters and live here?"

I can't help but scoff at his questions. "What makes you so sure they even want to come back? How do you know they aren't happy?"

"Do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. My social worker offered to look out for them and tell me how they were getting on. They have new families now and are happy, getting the life they deserve." I almost yell trying hard to fight the onslaught of tears. "Why rip from that and offer a life of uncertainty. I may not even be able to have custody of them."

"When was the last time you spoke to any of your sisters?" Marc questions.

"What does that matter? They are happy, they don't need me."

Marc shrugs gently, before replying. "Maybe but you need them."

* * *

A/N: Well that's my turn up and sorry again for the delay. 

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeey all nice readers. I know I have been kind of insivible on this site all month but I wouldn't let you down on this story...even if it means I have more NaNo stuff to do tomorrow, lol. Anyway you are probably here to read and not listen to me ramble here here it is...chapter 9, Paige's POV by me - emelie172...enjoy!**

**9. On the run**

_Being alone, on your own is something we all stride for growing up. No one there to tell you to clean your room or pick up your clothes from the floor…but when no one tells you what to do…how do you know what the right thing is? You don't that's for sure…so you just have to do the best with what you have…_

_--_

"She rated us out!" Kyle directed his anger at me as we stayed hidden in the empty alley.

"How do you know it was even her?" I asked. "It could have been someone else."

"Who else knew?" Kyle asked and turned around, slamming his fist into the cardboard box that peeked out from the dumpster beside him. His hand went straight through it making a noise that made a rat run out from its hiding and pass my feet but less then an inch.

"God Kyle" I jumped back and sent him an evil look. "You're such a jerk sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Henry muttered as he came out from the street with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Shut up Mitchell" Kyle glared at him. "We need to move" he added and headed out towards the street again.

"How are we even getting there?" I asked and hurried after him but Henry caught my arm before I got out to the street.

"We can't do this, we don't even know where it is we're going."

"Actually I know I place we can hide out" I said after a few seconds of thinking, it's a long walk though."

"How about the bus?" Henry asked as the bus stopped just a few meters from us.

I looked at the bus and then over at the street, it was as if everyone was looking at us. Like they knew…that's when I spotted the police man standing across the street.

"Great idea" I signalled for Kyle and then we ran.

We hurried onto the bus and placed the few coins we had at the driver who after minutes of counting showed for us to sit down.

We sat down at the big seat in the back and watched out as the police man scanned the street. For one split second my eyes met his, he did a double take and hurried over the street but the bus started to drive before he made it.

"That was close" Kyle breathed.

"Too close" Henry added and then looked over at me. "So where is this hiding place of yours?"

--

The street lay empty as we jumped off the bus. The houses surrounding us all seemed to be sleeping in the early morning sunlight.

"Where are we, wisteria lane?" Kyle asked sarcastically as he looked around.

"This is where the rich people live" Henry answered as he looked around the street.

"No, they are not rich" I said as I led the way down the street. "Just not poor."

"Right?" Kyle replied.

I guess I never really thought about how they both had been raise in that orphanage; they never had a family looking out for them, no one to love them…

"Here" I said and cut into the right and followed the wooden fence down exactly 16 bars.

I pushed bar number 17 and 18 to the side and stepped through, holding it up for the guys to follow. I then headed straight for the big tree and up the rope latter which hung in its original place.

"This is your smart hiding place?" Kyle asked once he finally managed to get up and sat down next to me and Henry inside the small house.

"Well I can't exactly go knock on the door, now can I?" I asked and moved over to the door of the tree house.

I let my hands go over the floor until my fingers grasped the small stones. I leaned out and threw some stones at the nearest window, careful not to break it…one time is okay but not two – especially when you are a runway.

After a few more stones the window opened up and a head with sleep-messy hair looked out. His eyes focused on me and became wide opened.

"Paige?"

"Shhh" I whispered and looked around to make sure no one heard us. "Can you come here?"

"Sure" he closed the window and I sat back down in the house again.

"And that rich boy is…?" Kyle asked.

"His name is Glen, he's like my oldest friend" I answered and let the cold sarcasm pass me by. "He can help us."

"Right" Kyle turned and started to look out the window at his side where a small red bird was singing.

"What are you doing here?" Glen's head stuck up in the doorway. "I heard you ran away."

"We did" I said. "We need to find my father."

"Sam?" Glen asked confused as he sat down next to me. "But what about your sisters?"

"Who cares about them?" I snapped back and he actually looked shocked about that.

"Paige, what's going on here?"

"Prue never cared to get me okay?" I said. "Piper was all nice and that until I ended up at the orphanage then she never cared. Don't even know where Phoebe is."

"I'm sure they care" Glen said. "No I know they do."

"Yeah when did you hear from them?" I asked and eyed him closely.

"Well I didn't" he confessed just as a car drove into their drive way.

"Who is it?" Henry asked and leaned over to see. "Oh shit…it's the cops."

"Shit" Kyle rose so fast he slammed his head at the roof of the small house.

"GLEN!" I heard his mother call and he spun around.

"I need to go" he said. "Stay here!" he added and hurried down the rope latter.

"Right" Kyle muttered. "We need to get out."

"I know" I sighed. I knew it was the right thing to do but I would miss him.

"Here" Kyle jumped out of the window and showed for me and Henry to follow.

I looked back at the tree house for a second and couldn't help but feel tears in my eyes – I could see me and Glen here as kids, as friends…as best friends.

"Come on Paige" Henry held out his hand through the window and I took it…

--

We were once again running but for the first time in ages we had a goal. I led them into the street I knew by heart. I knew it was the most dangerous place to go to but I knew no other way.

"In here" I slid into the stairs and ran up to the big front door. The front door that of course was locked.

"Where are we?" Henry asked and looked at the house.

"This is my house" I answered before I started to go around the house.

There at the back I couldn't help but smile…you could always count on Phoebe.

"And there is our way in" I said and looked up at the half open window that once had belonged to my sister.

"How…?" Kyle began but I had already started to climb the tree and soon they followed.

My feet touched the dusty floor inside and I moved around the room. The empty room that looked so different. No clothes everywhere, no CD blasting on ear injury level.

I continued out in the hallway and up the second set of stairs with Henry and Kyle behind me.

"Where can we hide out?" Kyle asked, just then I heard noises downstairs. Probably just some rats or something but it did make me all tense.

"There is something I need to check, you can go down the hall and to my old room" I said and continued up. "I'll be just a minute."

"Okay" they guys headed down the hallway wile I reached the door to the attic.

The door was open and I walked inside. I knew the book was with Prue and all the spells and everything as well, and I think Phoebe had some of it as well. It was just that I knew no other way.

I walked over to the middle of the room where the pedestal for the book stood and let my hands go over the thick layer of dust that had come since last time.

"Are you there?" I whispered out into the empty room. "Mum…grams? I need you now…" with that tears wallowed up in my eyes and I looked around the room…but there was no sign of anyone hearing me…

--

_Most often you realize that you were wrong and you come running back to your parents for support and guidance. They smile and say I knew you would come back…but what do you do when you don't get an answer even if you ask…?_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey here's a new chapter from the sisterhood and it's phoebe's POV. By the way I'd just like to remind our readers that emelie and I have another story under the profile name 2sisters and you guys would really love it so check it out.

Once again we would like to say a big thanks to all our readers and our reviewers, and let's get on with the story…..

Chapter 10- Ready as I'll ever be

I wake up, only to hear machines all around me although only one was in use, probably connected to my heart. I figure I am in the hospital and for a split second I wonder why I was in the hospital and what had happened to me. Then all at once it came rushing back to me. Going to see Paige, finding she had run off, stealing a car….crashing it….Oh god what had I done?

I realised that I needed to go to the toilet and I sat up. But I quickly lay back down again as a wave of pain shot down my back. Once again, a little slower, I sat up. There was still pain but defiantly not as much as before. I pulled the bed covers from on top of me, stood up and walked towards a small room, still inside the hospital room I was staying in, hoping it was a bathroom. Lucky for me it was because I hadn't realised before how much I really needed to go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Phoebe! Thank god you're OK," I heard coming from the doorway. I looked over to see Piper running over towards my bed. She put her arms around me and I moved over so she could sit down. I smiled and hugged her tight I was glad to have my big sister back in my life. But my smile quickly faded, as I realised I need to tell Piper about Paige.

"She's missing Piper, she's ran away." I sobbed unclearly, I was surprised she could understand me at all.

"I know. The police came to tell me. But she's a tough kid, she'll manage... she always has." She said. But the look on her face said something different.

"I know..." I mumbled not knowing what else to say. Piper's facial expression then went right from being worried about Paige to being concerned and angry with me.

"What were you thinking?" She said, slightly yelling. "Stealing a car Phoebe?!"

"Uh... I know, I can't believe I was so stupid." I sighed feeling guilty, "I just wanted to get out of there, wanted to get home."

"Home?" She repeated. "You thought she'd be at the manor?"

"What? Oh... no... I meant - you know - my foster home..." I said in realisation of the fact that for the moment and maybe forever, the Mannor wasn't home anymore. I knew when I said that she was crushed, almost as if she had just had the same realisation also. I knew she missed how things used to be at the Mannor, I did too but the fact is we couldn't do it without Prue, and it didn't look like we'd be seeing her. All I got was a mumble from Piper and I, for some reason, felt obligated to apologise to her. I did, but she pretended to not know what I was apologising for and just nodded.

"Is Prue here?" I asked. I had the feeling she wasn't, but I still had hope. I don't know why but I guess at my age you have to have hope for something right?

"Ah, no. No, she's not. I don't know if she knows..." Piper murmured, and I glanced at the door, almost expecting Prue to walk through it, or Paige for that matter. But neither of them did, the doorway remained empty.

"You should get some sleep," Piper said pulling some hair from out of my face, "Rest."

"Not tired." I replied. I knew she knew I was lying, I couldn't keep my eyes open, but she didn't mention it, although I could tell in her eyes she was thinking it.

"Maybe I should leave." She said quietly, my eyes starting to close, but I didn't want her to leave, I loved having her there.

"No, don't leave me." I said trying hard to stay awake "Please..."

"OK, OK, sure, I'll stay." She said quickly, not wanting to upset me. I closed my eyes but I knew she was still there because she held my hand tight. I had almost fallen asleep when I thought of somewhere Prue might be.

"Maybe she's with Andy." I murmured. Then I really did fall asleep knowing there was hope.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later, after Piper had gone, I was laying in bed flicking channels with the remote from a small TV that was hanging from the roof above my bed. Once again the doorway was filled with people, this time it was Bob and Stacy followed by Melinda. They walked over and one by one pulled me into a loving embrace, although none of them hit home like when I had hugged Piper. When I had hugged my sister, I had felt at home, but with these embraces all I felt was people. Yes I loved them and yes all three of them had been nothing but nice to me since the day I walked through their front door but the fact s they just aren't family and no matter how close I get to them, they never will be family.

I let go of their embrace and watching Bob grab two chairs from the other side of the room, whilst Melinda sat down on the bed next to me.

"Phoebe, why? Why would you steal a car, why would you do that?"

"I don't know all I know is I remember thinking….how could they have let my baby sister run away and then I was filled with determination to find her."

"There is no need for this conversation now, we can discuss this later. All that matters is that Phoebe is ok," Said Bob who was sitting with his wife beside Phoebe's bed. The others agreed one more reluctant than the other and began to discuss ither parts of their lives.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later we were all talked out and my visitors decided that they were going to head off soon.

"Phoebe, have they told you when you are allowed to go home?" said Bob standing up.

"They said I can go home tomorrow afternoon, about three o'clock but guys, as much as I want to come home tomorrow, would it be ok if Piper comes to get me," they all looked at me expecting me to continue, "I haven't organised it with her but if it's ok with you guys I think there is something we need to do, somewhere we need to go."

I watched their faces trying to read what they were thinking.

"Sure Phoebe, we know how hard it all is for you, as long as you organise it with Piper then you can come home tomorrow evening. Or even maybe you might want to stay with Piper for the night and we could come and pick you up the next morning?" Bob finally said, surprising me. It's not that I didn't think they would let me go, I was pretty sure they understood that, I was just surprised they offered to let me stay with Piper for the night.

"Thanks, I'll call Piper in about half an hour and talk to her about it and then I'll ring you guys later on and let you know."

"Ok well we should go, we will talk to you later this evening," said Bob walking over hugging me. He didn't let go for a little while, I could tell he cared. He was followed by his wife and then finally Mel came and hugged me, she hugged me the longest. When she finally did let go she stayed down at the bed level, smiling at me with a reassuring face, a face that told me everything was going to be ok, even though in my heart I didn't think it would be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Piper, hey it's Phoebe."

"Hey sis', have they told you when you can come out of hospital?"

"Yeah, actually I can come out tomorrow."

"Oh that's great, do you think your foster parents would mind if I came over for a visit then, tomorrow afternoon?"

"That's actually what I rang for; to see if you wanted to come and get me from the hospital, maybe Carisa can bring you?"

"Um…sure, she was going to take me driving tomorrow anyway."

"Great, we have somewhere we need to go, ok I need to go, but I think you should too. My foster parents also suggested that maybe I should spend the night at yours, you know, sister bonding time?"

"That sounds great, but could we maybe do the sister bonding at yours, maybe I could stay there."

I wasn't really sure why she wanted it that way but I decided not to press the matter, I knew it would be ok with my foster parents and we would still get sister bonding time so I just took what I could get.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then Piper, love you."

"You too"

And I clicked off the phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I waited outside the hospital and I saw Piper driving up so I walked towards the curb. I stuck my bag in the boot of the car and hopped into the backseat and sat next to Piper.

"Hey sis'," I said giving her a massive hug which surprised her.

"Hey, so where are we going?" she said curiously

"To the Mannor."

"Wait a moment Phoebe, the Mannor, you asked me to come out here to go to the Mannor, the place that this whole mess started?" she said a little shocked, I wasn't sure, beneath the shock, how Piper felt, she was covering it well..

"Come on Piper, it will be good for me, for you, for us."

"Ok," she said reluctantly. We sat in silence for the rest of the trip. I wasn't sure wether it was because we didn't know what to say or because we couldn't say anything because we both felt the anxiety of going back to the Mannor. We finally pulled up outside the Mannor and I got out. Piper followed but Carisa remained in the car, she seemed pretty cool, she seemed to know we need space.

I kept walking till I reached the front door. Piper pulled out a key for the house, Prue had given her the spare one, I wasn't sure why.

"Are you ready?" she asked, not sure wether she was asking me or herself.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied, I knew it was now or never. Piper gave me a small nod and unlocked the door. I turned the handle of the door…..little did I know that my baby sister was just upstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed….the sisterhood


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Empty

_**(Piper's POV)**_

As Phoebe turned the handle, I shivered. I didn't want to walk back into the house, into the memories. It just reminded me of what we had lost.

Phoebe walked confidently into the hallway, and I followed her. What else was I supposed to do?

When she had called me, I never thought she would bring us here. I thought we'd just be going to back to her place...

I wonder if she knows why I didn't want her coming to mine. She never asked. And I doubt I'd have told her if she had. What kind of excuse was it that my foster "brother" was a total creep?

A good one, actually, but not one that I wanted Phoebe to know about. It was the kind of problem I'd have gone to Prue with.

Except Prue had abandoned us.

"It's so weird in here." Phoebe said, and to my surprise, she sounded kind of tearful.

"Empty." I murmured, more to myself than to her.

Phoebe didn't say anything, but when I saw her face, it looked almost guilty. I didn't know why, didn't really care. I moved forward slowly, looking in the living room. It was dark in here, even though it was only four o' clock. The curtains were pulled shut. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew the pictures were there, family photos. But now we don't have a family.

"I just want them back." I mumbled.

"What?" Phoebe asked. She was talking quietly, hushed.

"Talking to myself." I murmured. I looked back at the front door, felt a stabbing pain in my stomach as I remembered a tearful Paige being pulled through it.

"_Prue, please…Prue, don't let her take me. I don't wanna go." Paige sobbed._

"_Paige." Phoebe cried._

"_Prue, I'll be good. I'll clean my room. I won't do stupid things with Glen. Please, Prue." _

"Glen." I said suddenly. "Glen, she went to Glen's."

"What? Why would she go to Glen's?"

"Because she trusts him. Come on." I grabbed her hand, pulled her from the manor. Just before I closed the front door, I though I heard a noise... but then I slammed the door, locked it, and ran to the car.

We were at Glen's only seconds later, and I knocked shakily on the door.

"Piper?" I've only met Glen's mother a few times, but she recognised me instantly, and pity filled her eyes.

"Hi. Is Glen here?" I asked. I should have been more polite, but I didn't care. He knew where she was. We could get Paige home.

"Sure. Glen, honey, come here a sec."

As soon as he appeared behind her, his face changed, and I knew I was right.

"Can we have as minute?" Phoebe asked, sounding so grown up I almost jumped. Glen's mother looked confused, but nodded and left. I knew she was probably hovering just out of sight, so I kept my voice low.

"Where is she?" I asked him, and he shifted guiltily.

"Who?"

"Glen. Please. Where is she?"

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"She's been here, hasn't she?" I asked, and he nodded. "Tell me what happened. I need to know where she is."

"She was in the tree house. There were these two boys with her."

"Did she say where she was going?"

He hesitate, shifted from one foot to the other. "To find her dad."

"Her dad?" Phoebe repeated. He nodded.

"Sam. She didn't say where. I don't know if she even knows." He looked at me almost angrily. "She said you don't care about her."

"What? Oh, god, Pheebs we need to find them." I whispered.

"Glen, where is she going?" Phoebe snapped.

"I really don't know." He sighed. "I wish I'd gone with her. Then I'd know she was OK."

"I wish none of this had ever happened." I muttered. "She... she didn't even hint?" I asked.

"No. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We'll go now." I said.

"When you find her, will you let me know?" He asked.

"Sure." I agreed quietly. "Take care of yourself, kid."

He nodded, then stepped back and closed the door.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, first of all we go back to your place, so you can rest. Don't think I can't tell how tired you are. Then we're gonna call the orphanage, see if they had any info on Sam."

"You think they will do?" She asked as we walked back to the car.

"They must do. Paige had to find out somehow." I shrugged.

"What if they don't tell us?"

"Then... I don't know. We think of a new plan. Come on." I had started the engine before she had closed the door, and wondered if I was driving too fast. I wasn't technically supposed to be driving alone, but Carisa had promised to cover for me. So long as I didn't get caught.

When we pulled up outside Phoebe house, she looked really tired. Maybe the hospital shouldn't have let her out? I though about asking her foster parents what the hospital had said... but I wanted it to be just us, with no strangers fussing over her.

I helped her up the stairs so it would be quicker, so her foster parents wouldn't see the paleness of her face, the wheeziness to her breath. It was selfish, i knew, but I didn't care. If she got really bad, sure I'd call them, but she was just tired.

"Mel!" Phoebe cried brightly as we walked into her bedroom. I forced a smile as the girl looked up.

"Phee, you look awful." She said. "Here, sit down." She rushed over, pulled Phoebe onto the bed, and I tried not to pull a face at her.

And Phee? Who calls her Phee?

"Hi Piper." Mel said brightly.

"Hi."

"So, is it OK if I hang out with you guys?" Mel asked.

"Actually -"

"Sure." Phoebe nodded.

"Bu..."

"Mel, can you bring the cordless phone in please?" Phoebe asked. "We might know how to find Paige."

"Really? That's great." As soon as she was out of the room, I looked back at Phoebe.

"She can't be here while we try to find Paige." I snapped.

"Why not? She could help."

"I don't want her help. This is about family. She's not our family."

"She's mine." Phoebe said quietly.

"No, she isn't. These people aren't your family, Phoebe!" I hissed.

"They are!" She said tiredly. "Why are you so... jelous?"

"I'm not. But we're going to all go home soon, and _Mel _wont be coming with us."

"Piper, we both know we're probably not going to be a family again." Phoebe snapped. "It's not going to happen. Prue's not coming back!"

Mel walked in, stopped abrubtly.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No." I replied, and held my hand out for the phone. She's probably a demon anyway. Serve Phoebe right. You can't trust anyone, except for family, didn't she know that? Hadn't she learnt?

I sure had. Right before Phoebe called me, I'd been on the phone to Leo. And agreed for him to come over. I was going to tell him all about magic, and watch him run. But then I had to cancel anyway.

But it doesn't make a difference how long I put it off. He's still gonna run away.

I dialled the number quickly. I'd learnt it by heart, I'd dialled it so often.

**OK it's not my best work, but drop us a few reviews anyways? Please?**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys, hows it going?

Hope you all had a great Christmas! Sorry about the wait but it's here and I apologise in advance.

* * *

12. Wanting Happiness

Stumbling through the darkened halls of the forum, I couldn't help but giggle. My path was slightly spinning but only a few more steps and I'd be 'home'. More commonly known as a room with a bed, bedside cabinet and a dresser.

However it had a bed, the cure for the dizziness.

I feel my knee collide with the wooden door, as I fumbled to open it.

My vain attempts were cut short, when the door swung open and I grinned at the person who stood on the other side.

"Maaarc! Marc-y Marc, Marc, Marc!" I sing.

He does not look happy, let alone want to return my greeting.

"Are you drunk?" he questions heatedly.

"Nooooooo." I scoff and push past him to get inside my room. "I'm not drunk. Now Nikki, she was drunk."

I watch as he closes the door and spins to face me, still no sign of that smile though.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"One or two." I shrug. "Who cares anyway?"

I fall onto the bed, which softens the angry grunt coming from the other side of the room.

"I do, okay…and this, you are being stupid." he gestures towards me.

I sit up and rest on my elbows, while squinting to get a better look at the cute, dark haired boy.

"What are you doing here Marc? I thought we agreed that when we left the Manor, I would have you around but _only _if you didn't lecture me. I am my own person and I don't need you harping on at me to change _my _life."

"You know what, the life your choosing, you'll just end up in an early grave." he spits, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the dresser.

The comment, however, cut through me like a knife and I shoot up, with a slight spin of my head.

"Yeah, well, it runs in family, now doesn't it?" I yell. "There's no point in delaying the inevitable."

Marc pinches the bridge of his nose, realising his words were completely inappropriate. Slowly he walks over and sits down on the bed beside me.

"Prue, I'm sorry, okay." he states quietly, taking my hand gently. "Look, I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

I can't help but laugh. "Too late for that, boy wonder."

For the first time I look up at him and smile softly, which was returned, although more reserved.

"Okay, I don't want you to fall so low, you can't get back up." he tries again.

"Well, I can't get much lower."

"Sure you can." he grins, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I'm not the optimist of my family, Marc, Phoebe is." I smile back.

Since leaving the Manor, almost a week and a half ago, Marc had began to gain small amounts of information about my sisters. However it was usually by accident and I generally kicked myself the moment it happens.

"Maybe you should try it one day."

I didn't reply, instead I lent on Marc's shoulder and allowed the silence to fill the void.

Eventually, though, curiosity won out and ever so softly I broke the silence.

"Why are you here, Marc?"

"I had nowhere else to be." he replies soothingly.

"You need to get out more." I joke.

Marc chuckles silently, as I feel his body shake gently.

"Now see, I was going to see if you wanted to go eat…but the room was empty and I over heard the delightful Nikki talking earlier about a party…."

"…and you put 2 and 2 together." I cut in knowingly.

"Yes, and cleverly came up with four, I might add." he smugly continued.

I turn my face to look up at him. "What would have happened if I didn't turn up?"

"Well, I would have given you ten more minutes, after that I would have put my boy wonder costume on and took to the streets." he grins, the cheeky grin, I had come to admire lately, however annoying it could be.

"What would have happened if there was another damsel in distress?" I ask light-heartedly.

"I would have had to call out Batman to cover that one." he laughed.

"Maybe I want Batman to rescue me."

"Well, you can't. Me and him have a deal."

"Oh, really." I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Yep, we do but as much fun as debating this with you would be, I am going to leave you so you can get some sleep." Marc replied, standing up from his spot and letting go of my hand.

"You don't have to. I like the debate, I think I have a strong case." I mock, while trying to snuffle a yawn.

"Yeah, well, save it for breakfast. I'll be by to get you bright and early, okay?" he retorts, his dark eyes dancing with amusement.

"Fine."

"Good night, Prue." he says softly as he makes his way to the door.

"Night." I yawn.

"Oh, Prue, by the way, do you think you could at least get a cell phone? That way it can make this whole boy wonder gig easier." Marc smiles, stuffing his hands firmly in his pockets, while awaiting my answer.

"I actually have one." I grin back and lean over to the bedside cabinet and pulling a small phone from the top draw. I wave it at him. "See."

"You know that thing works better when you turn it on." he laughs and my only response is to shrug. "Night Prue."

I hear the door close but my attention was still on the switched off phone in my hand. There was a reason it was off. However it was forgotten, as I pressed the small button and watched as the screen lit up.

It took a few minutes more but then it registered the number of missed calls. As I went through the list, it then began to bleep, telling me I had voicemail.

Do I really wanna listen? Why do I wanna hear how good their lives are without me, particularly when mine has crumbled?

My eyes did not leave the small screen.

I had been told they were happy, with new families. Why did they want to hold onto the past?…and in the rare chance they were unhappy, why would social services lie to me? I mean what would they gain from our separation. Why would they lie?

I pressed the small button and brought it slowly to my ear.

"_Message -…" _I listened to the automated introduction, then the voice flowed, cracked and worried. _"Prue, where are you? It's been months. What's happened? Could you at least let me know your not dead."_

Tears fell from my eyes at the sound of her voice.

"_We need you Prue, so where the hell are you?" _there was a long pause and then a heavy sigh. _"I..I hope your at least safe. _Beep - _End of message."_

I sat, debating on the right thing to do and before I had thought long and hard, I had the phone pressed against me ear as it rung her back. I could only breath a sigh of relieve as I was told to leave a message.

"Hey, it's me." I pause for a while. "I..uh, I'm sorry Piper. I am so so sorry, I, uh…God, what have I done? As you can tell, I'm not dead." I try to joke uncomfortably and I sigh dejectedly down the phone. "Piper, you'd probably be better of if I was. I want you to know, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened, what continues to happen and what could happen…but I'm sorry you couldn't have had someone more dependable. Someone who's not so screwed up."

I pause again wondering if I should tell her.

"Piper, I've bound our powers. I went back to the Manor, argued with Mum and Grams and I had to. I want you guys to have the normal lives and demons can't find us now. You can have the normal things now, without worrying about what Grams and Mum had told us."

"I want those things for you Pipe. I need you to be happy."

* * *

A/N: There you go, hope you liked.

Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you all have a great New Year!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Bravery is a word I don't know**

_I thought running was the way to go – to break free. I wanted to be free but now I feel more trapped then ever…I guess some secrets are not meant to be found – at all…_

_--_

"Paige" Henry said as he sat down next to me on the bench. I didn't answer so he continued to talk even though I didn't even look at him. "Are you okay?"

"I want to go home" my voice was hardly more then a whisper and the tears were threatening to break out. How had I ended up as such a weak girl?

"You are home" this time it was Kyle who spoke as he kicked a stone off the grass and out into a street just barely missing a car. "This is what we went for, remember?" he added and turned to look at me.

"I was wrong" I said and rose from the bench. I began to walk past him but he jumped up in front of me blocking my way.

"Look at that house…" He grabbed my head and turned it so I was forced to look at the yellow house across the street. "Your father lives there, we found him. We walked God knows how long and ran from just as many cops. We climbed into a tree house and broke into that manor you used to live at. Then we hitchhiked, climbed fences and fell in a lake….I am done and so are you. Now you are going in there, you hear me P-girl!" Kyle said and took a deep breath after talking for so long.

I had to admit he did have a point and he did get points for persistence. "Fine" I sighed but inside I was more eager to run.

"Okay great" Henry grabbed my hand and Kyle took the other so I was trapped and they more dragged then led me across the street towards the house.

The house looked nice I had to say. The yellow was added with white windows and door. It had a small porch where two arm chairs stood looking very empty. It was one of those houses that were in movies, where nice families lived and everyone was happy. Maybe that would have been good if I still believed in happy – but I don't. Prue ruined that for me that day so long ago…

"Come on, I don't want to carry you" Henry muttered as he dragged me up the small stairs up to the door. God how I wanted to just orb away but I guess that would have sort of revealed my secret, now wouldn't it?

"What if he won't know about me?" I said and looked at the boys. "What if mum never told him about me? What if he calls me a liar…or what if he doesn't want to see me?"

"If he does we will nail him to the floor until he does" Kyle answered as natural as anything – the weird part was that I believed him to 100 procent. "Now just knock on the door."

And I did. I wouldn't have done it if they had not been there but I did and we waited. I don't remember how long but after what felt like ages Kyle let out a sigh and made his foot collide with the door.

"We go this far and they're not home!" he cried agitated. "This is so not happening."

"So we'll wait" Henry stated and walked over to the steps and sat down. That's what I liked about him – he was so calm and collected. He always knew what to do and did it with a smile.

"Hey P-girl, what do you know about him anyway?" Kyle asked as he sat down on the wooden railing that went around the porch.

"I found out because of Sevron…a family friend" I said that last part just so I didn't have to tell the whole story. "And Prue remembered him a bit. All I know is what is in these papers…" I said and looked down at the yellow folder in my hands. It was now worn and slightly miss colored for the time on the run. "His name is Sam and he never cared enough about me."

"So what made you come here?" Henry asked.

That was a hard question, wasn't it? Why would I set myself up for this…

"How could I not?" I asked and looked at him. "My whole life I looked up to grams but I knew that if I had a problem then I went to Prue or maybe even Phoebe or Piper. Grams is dead and as far as I'm concerned so are my sisters…I have no one."

"You have us and I am sure you still have your sisters" Henry said and took my hand in his, something in his voice made me want to trust him – but I couldn't help but wonder if he could ever be right…

--

"So what do we do if he won't show?" Kyle asked tiredly about half an hour later.

"We could go back to Glen's, I'm pretty sure the police won't be there now" I said, it was more selfish then smart though. I missed my friend a lot and that short visit a few weeks ago had made me remember just how much.

"No not rich boy" Kyle groaned. "Anywhere but him."

"The manor is not a good place" I said and shook my head. I still to this day remember how scared I was when I heard that door open downstairs. I still had scratches from the flight down the tree as we fled from the police – it had to be anyway, we never looked to see who it was.

"How about we get some food?" Henry suggested.

"With what money?" Kyle replied sarcastically. "Or maybe you have some you never told us about?"

That statement made me think, I was hungry and this Sam guy was not ready to show so I wanted food. However money was still a bit of a problem since we ran away.

"How about we…" that's how far I came before the car came. I don't know what kind it was but it was silver and the sun hit it making it turn into a mirror filled with different colors.

It came to a full stop just a few meters from me and I rose, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy – almost like how I used to feel when I orbed. Maybe I would just disappear? Not that I would complain.

A man stepped out of the car and everything went mute, I couldn't hear or speak. He moved towards me and his eyes scanned me, almost as if he thought I was an intruder – though I was a stranger on his ground so maybe that intruder part wasn't all wrong after all.

"Hi" he said and stopped before me.

I looked at him and knew I should say something but I couldn't.

"P-girl, just talk" Kyle said and suddenly I couldn't help but turn around and smack my palm at the back of his head.

"Stop it okay, Kyle…just shut up!" I cried and for the first time ever he remained silent.

"Hi" I said and turned to the man. "My name is Paige…Paige Halliwell" I said and I could see how his eyes seemed to twinkle as he smiled at me.

"I thought you would come by sooner or later" he said. "How about we go inside."

"Sure" I said and let out a sigh of relief.

Sam – my dad, how I love saying that. He showed for us to come with him and soon we were all seated in his kitchen eating scones and hot soup. Heavenly if you ask me and even Henry and Kyle seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"So what brings you here Paige?" Sam asked and smiled at me across the table.

"It's a long story" I said hoping he would drop it.

However he never had a chance to reply before Henry jumped up from the chair he was sitting on. The chair fell to the floor and he starred out the window for a split second before he went into action.

"The police are here" he breathed and we all looked out the window.

"Crap" Kyle said and rose too.

Sam however just looked at me and I saw he was surprised. "Please" I pled as I rose. "Please dad…" it was the first time I spoke it out loud but it just slipped off my tongue and it felt good. Not just because I finally had a dad but because my sister's didn't…I finally had something I had wanted my whole life, yet there was no one there to share it with…

--

_Sometimes trust is hard to let go of – and even harder to regain. But sometimes you have to place your life in someone else's hands and just hope for him or her to do the right thing…what ever that is…_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Jealousy

I watched Piper in suspense while she called the orphanage, worrying that they wouldn't tell us anything. I had Mel by my side, which I could tell Piper didn't like, she was way to optimistic in thinking that we could ever be a family again. Sure I wanted us to be a family again, I wanted that more than anything, but I highly doubted that would happen. All of a sudden Piper's cell phone rang, but since she was trying to contact the orphanage, I answered it.

"Hello, Phoebe speaking," I said and Piper looked over to me and saw me answering her phone.

"Hello this is Sam, Sam wilder, I'm after one of the Halliwell girls, I think her name is Piper?" he said and I looked at Piper in shock. Mel was standing behind me, completely out of the loop, but this wasn't the time for filling her in, it just wasn't. I walked over to Piper, grabbed the phone off her and slammed it down on the hook.

"Phoebe, what are you doing, I was about to get the information?"

"There's no need, it's Sam on the cell phone, Paige's father."

"What do you mean it's him on the phone, what does he want," she asked anxiously.

"I don't know, he is asking for you, do you want to talk to him?"

"Of coarse I do, he might know where Paige is, give me the phone," she said and I quickly handed over the phone, "Piper Halliwell speaking."

"Hi this is Sam, Sam Wilder, I think you might want to come over here, Paige wants to see you."

"What is he saying?" I asked, I knew I sounded like a nag but I didn't care, I wanted to find Paige. Piper pulled the phone away from her ear and held her hand over the receiver.

"He says Paige is there with him, and she want's to see us."

"Are you serious Piper, find out where he is, and ask him how she is?"

"Okay okay, I am," she said and pulled her hand from the receiver, putting the phone bac up to her ear, "Where do you live, we can come see you right away I think."

She looked around for Mel but she had left the room unnoticed, she shrugged it off for the moment and listened for the details from Sam, I however had noticed Mel was gone, but there was nothing I could do to stop her, she could tell Piper didn't want her around, so she had taken the hint and left. Before long she had the details and she was about to hang up the phone when she remembered the other thing they were both dying to know.

"Sam, how is she, is she ok?"

"She is fine, but she needs her sisters, I'll see you soon," she said and they both hung up. Piper looked at me and we both smiled, we didn't say anything about it, we both knew how excited and anxious we were to see Paige. We both ran out of the room and up the stairs and I knew that Piper wanted me to ask Mel to drive us to Paige, but knowing what had happened I knew she wouldn't be willing. We ran into Mel's room and I sat down next to her on the bed. She was looking out the window and only turned to face us in time to see Piper plop down on the bed next to her.

"Hey Mel, guess what, we found Paige, we know where she is and she wants so see us," I said excitedly.

"That's great sweetie, let me know how it all works out, maybe you will be able to leave here and go back to your family," she said and I realised she was totally crushed, she thought that I was going to dump her and leave her here and never see her again because I had my family back.

"Sweetie, I was wondering if you would drive us over there, you could come and meet Paige?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, your sister has made it pretty clear that she is yours and I'm not allowed to share you, and that's ok, I understand, your family," she said, making that last word sound very bitter. I looked at Piper and all I saw on her face was guilt. I went to say something back to Mel when Piper interrupted.

"I got it Phoebs," she said looking at me and then turning back to Mel, "I'm really sorry I acted the way I did, I really am. It's just that all our lives it has been the four of us and I saw how close you and Phoebe had become and I felt replaced, I felt like Phoebe didn't want us anymore because she had two great foster parents and a great foster sister."

"Replace you, Piper I wasn't trying to replace you, I really wasn't, I just, well I never really had a sister and Phoebe needed someone and, Piper I'm so sorry for making you feel replaced."

"That's ok, but I'd really love you to drive us over there, as Phoebe said, you'll get to meet Paige, and I promise, no more jealousy ok?"

"Well ok, go start my car and I'll meet you down in the garage in five minutes. "

The drive over to Sam's was not as toxically silent as I thought it would be. We were all looking forward to seeing Paige, Piper and I especially, and in the back of my mind I was in a way hoping that this would bring us one step closer to finding Prue, but I decided to go one sister at a time. We finally arrived at the address that Sam had given Piper and we all walked up to the front door. We stood there for a moment before I finally knocked.

"Phoebe, Piper," Paige said excitedly as she opened the door.

Hope you enjoyed, De-anne


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - On The Way

It took a lot for me to appologise to her. I mean, swallowing the pride thing. I've never been as bad as Prue, but it's a Halliwell thing, pride. But I said I was sorry to her, Mel, and even let her drive us to Paige's. I don't even know why I said that, because to be honest I'm not happy about it. OK, so I sound like a spoiled little kid, and I'm kinda ashamed of it, but still. Phoebe's my sister, and this Mel is already starting to take her away. And Paige...

Oh my god, we're here. The house looks pretty nice, and for the first time I wondered why Paige's dad have never been around. It had never matter before, but why hadn't he tried to see her?

"Come on." Phoebe said, opening her door before the car had even completly stopped, her face alight with excitment. I jumped out, just as excited as she looked. We'd found her, we were here.

Phoebe knocked on the door and almost instantly it opened.

"Phoebe, Piper." Paige grinned, and threw her arms around us. We both held her, close and tight, and I didn't want to let her go. Never ever ever. how could I have let that damn social worker drag her out of the house?

Finally, though, I didn't have to think of that scared, crying girl whenever I thought of my sister. Paige looked a little tired, but other than that she looked happy. Happy, who was I kidding? Her eyes showed how lost and scared she was. Happy didn't come into it.

"Come in, come in." She said when she'd finally wriggled away from us. We followed her into the house, and into the living room. It seemed...well, bare. The manor was full of tables and chairs and rungs and lamps and ornaments, and well, this place just had a pair of sofas, a TV, and...well, that was it.

Two boys were perched on the sofa, looking a little awkward. One of them smiled nervously at us, while the other smiled widely.

"This is Henry," Paige said, guesturing towards the nervous one. "And this is Kyle."

"Your partners in crime." Phoebe smiled.

"It was my idea to run away." Paige said quickly. "It wasn't there's, and I kinda made them come along. They shouldn't be in trouble, it was all my fault -"

"It's OK." I said, then looked over at the man stood by the window. His hair seemed to be slowly turning grey, and he had a few lines around the eyes, but he seemed nice enough.

"And this...is my dad." Paige said. "Sam."

"Hi, Sam." I said, while Phoebe just stared. Was she comparing their faces, or wondering where he'd been all Paige's life, like I was?

"Hi. You must be Piper." He crossed the room and shook my hand. Seriously. The only person who'd ever shaken my hand was the head teacher in my primary school when I won a certificate. That's it.

"And this is Phoebe." Paige said, and he shook her hand, too. "And, um..." Paige's eyes traveled up to Mel, and she trailed off.

"Mel. This is Mel. My foster sister." Phoebe said quickly.

"Oh." Paige said, and looked at me. I wondered if she felt the same as me, found it weird that Phoebe had a new sister. Once upon a time, I would have been able to tell, you know. I'm sure I would have. But now I barely knew my sisters.

"Ah, Pheebs, I think I'll go now." Mel said. "You guys need to catch up, and I'll just be in the way. Call me when you're ready to come home, and I'll come pick you up."

"OK. Thanks." Phoebe said, and I was relieved, I'll admitt it.

"I'll see you out." Sam said, and the two of them left the room.

"Where's Prue?" Paige asked, and Phoebe and I looked at each other. I didn't know how to say it, but I knew Phoebe said it the wrong way the second the words left her mouth.

"We don't know. She hasn't even called. Haven't seen her, or spoken to her since we left the manor." She said bluntly.

"What?" Paige looked like the kid she was, for the first time in ages. Terrified, confused, it broke my heart.

"I saw her the week after." I said lamely. "And she said she was working on getting custody of us."

"Yeah, that worked." Phoebe muttered.

"But where is she?" Paige asked.

"She wouldn't tell me." I said finally. "And I haven't heard from her since. Her mobile is always off." My phone was still at Phoebe's, I realised. The second I got home, I was going to call her, and leave such a message. I don't know if I can forgive her for putting that look on Paige's face.

And then, I'd have to call Leo. In all the drama over the last few days, I'd missed several calls and not replied to a message, and I knew it wasn't fair to him. I'd call him, arrange to meet up. And watch him run away...

"I'm sure she'll be in touch." Kyle said quickly, getting up and moving over to Paige. "You know it'll all work out."

"How do I?" She snapped, as Henry walked over to her too.

"Because it always does. You're a lucky person, Paige. You found you're dad, didn't you?" Henry said.

"Yeah...but..."

"So you know Prue'll be in touch soon." Kyle smiled. Maybe I was wrong, but I don't think he really meant it. He was just trying to cheer her up, and it was nice of them to do so, but something I don't think he believed it. I wondered how long the two of them had been at the orphanage, why they were there, but of course, I didn't ask.

We spent the next few hours with Paige, before Phoebe had to call Mel to pick us up. At the door, Phoebe hugged Paige first, then I did.

"I'll never let you go again. I'll get us back together, I promise you." I whispered as I held her tight. "Don't go anywhere." I felt bad for leaving her there, but Sam had promised he'd look after her and the boys, and not call the police.

"We'll be back tomorrow." I added. "Eleven o' clock. I'm going to call Andy, see what he can find out from his dad about getting you to stay with me. Or Phoebe." I added.

Mel was going to drop me off, when I remembered my phone. Running in to get it, I was back in the car before I realised I had a voicemail. Distractedly, I called the number, and my heart jumped as the automated voice told me it was from Prue.

"Phoebe, message. Prue." I blurted, and Phoebe's eyes widened. I flipped it on to loudspeakere just as the message was starting.

"Hey, it's me...I..uh, I'm sorry Piper. I am so sorry. I, uh...God, what have I done? As you can tell, I'm not dead...Piper, you'd probably be better of if I was. I want you to know, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened, what continues to happen and what could happen...but I'm sorry you couldn't have had someone more dependable. Someone who's not so screwed up...Piper, I've bound out powers. I went back to the Manor, argued with Mum and Grams and I had to. I want you guys to have the normal lives and demons can't find us now. You can have the normal things now, without worrying about what Grams and Mum had told us. I want those things for you Pipe. I need you to be happy." As the voice informed me the message was ended, I looked at Phoebe, my eyes probably as wide as her.

"What are we gonna do"? She asked. I didn't even think about Mel, what she had heard, what she must be thinking.

"I'm going to call her." I replied.

"But it's late." Phoebe said.

"Like I care." I rolled my eyes as I hit the speed dial, pressed the phone to my ear and listened to the steady ring...

We were on our way, I knew it. Soon, we'd be back together.


	16. Chapter 16

Random - Prue POV

16. Far From Home

I watched as the phone lit up, illuminating my darkened room.

I tried to recoil further from it's persistent buzzing, pushing my back against the wall and drawing my legs up to my chest. Fear was heavily weighing on my shoulders, which only eased the increasing guilt slightly.

_Why did I call? Why didn't I just stay out of their life's like I had promised myself I would? _

Suddenly the phone stopped and I breathed a sigh of relieve as I relaxed in the oddly comforting darkness.

I knew I should have answered but I couldn't bring myself to pick up the phone. I had been right, they would have been better of if I was dead.

A loud knock resounded on my door, causing me to jump in fright.

"Jeez." I mumble to myself, placing a hand over my overly worked heart.

The door handle turned and as the gap widened, the light from the hallway fell across my face while I watched the person enter my room cautiously.

"I'm awake." I announce with a small smile.

"I thought I told you to sleep." Marc chastises with a soft grin.

"When do I listen to you." I mock, finding my mood pick up with just his presence.

His smile, however, disappears as he places his hands in his pockets. "Never." he replies. "…as your state earlier proves."

"Marc…" I somewhat whine, readjusting myself to turn on the bedside lamp as the dark no longer comforted me. "…please don't. I can't deal with this right now."

"That's what you always say." he states harshly.

"I thought you left and was going to lecture me at breakfast." I shot back.

"I forgot my hat." Marc coldly replies, grabbing the garment of my chair and placing it on his head. He gave me a final look then moves for the door without any further comment.

"Marc!" I call, about ready to run after him.

However before I was able to, he turned back to face me, his eyes tired and frustrated.

"What Prue?"

"I.." I stop before I can fully begin, as I'm suddenly aware of the ringing phone again. _Not now! _

Marc looks from the phone to me then back at the phone, clearly puzzled due to my lack of response to it's continual buzz. Finally he looks back at me, questions covering his expression.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No." I respond quietly, finding myself crawling back towards the wall.

"Why?" Marc asks, moving back into the room.

I glance between him and the flashing front screen, praying they will give up any moment now.

"Because I don't want to."

Marc sighs, I think more towards my stubborn attitude than the annoying ringing that seemed to get louder. "Well they clearly want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to them." I reiterate, crossing my arms over my chest and deciding to glare at Marc instead.

I instantly regretted my decision however, when he grabbed for the phone and answered it before I could move to stop him.

"Hello." he greeted politely.

My heart sank at the look of surprise on his face and turned his disapproving gaze once more on me. I knew who was on the other end and he knew I did not need to be informed.

"Prue, yeah, she's here….Sure." he replied into the speaker, before pulling the phone from his ear and covering the mouth piece. "You need to speak with her."

All I could do is shake my head at his words.

"Prue, she needs you."

"Nobody needs me." I snap, abruptly remembering she may still be able to hear me.

Marc glared at the comment, slowly bringing the phone back to his ear. Rather than removing his hand from the receiver, he sighed. "If you don't speak to her, I'll let her know where you are."

"No, Marc!" I yell out, not really caring how paper-thin the walls in the forum were.

"Yes, Prue. It's time you got your life back. Now talk to your sister." he replies directly, handing the phone over to me.

As the small object hits my hand, I have the instant thought of ending the call with a push of button. Marc must have seen this, as his eyes slit into a glare I don't recall seeing until now.

Gradually I bring the phone to my ear, unconsciously holding my breath.

"Prue?"

Her voice sounds so lost and worried, I almost want to burst into tears.

"Hey." I barely mange to project the word above a whisper.

I can hear a soft choke escape on the other end before silence plagues the greeting further.

"How are you?" I finally manage to ask, purposefully removing any eye contact with Marc.

"I've been better." she replies quietly, as I suddenly hear another voice in the background. "You?" she asks before I can question her.

"The same." I respond. The conversation was weird, I used to talk to Piper with ease but now…._well, what did you expect?_

"Where are you Prue?"

"It doesn't matter." I answer, without much thought and I hear a scoff her end.

"Of course it matters, Prue!" she suddenly yells, which causes me to close my eyes and pray this was all just some horrible nightmare. She sounded so angry, she was never angry.

"Piper, please…"

"No!" she yells again and I can feel the tears begin to run down my face. "You've abandoned us. Do you realise that? You abandoned us."

"Piper, I did what was right."

"What was right? How can you even think what you've done is right?"

"You've got the families you all should have had. Not our messed up, dysfunctional family!" I shout back, finding it difficult to keep calm over my fraying emotions and nerves.

Piper scoffs again. "Well that's the point, Prue. It was ours. Our family!"

"You three need dependable parents, who can care and support you."

"Why? We never had parents! We had Grams and each other. What makes you think we need more than each other?" she heatedly shouts back.

"You deserve more!"

Silence enters the conversation, giving us time to breath and gain somewhat of our bearings.

"Maybe…but I don't want more." she response quietly.

"Piper.." I stat calmly as I could. "..you need people who you can depend on. I can't provide that for you. I..I couldn't even protect us from Sevron. You three need stable environments."

"Who told you that load of crap, Prue?" she spits harshly. "Your social worker."

"No, Piper, it's common sense!"

"Well it's still crap because Paige was in an orphanage, then run away, finally finding her dad. You know the guy you hid from her…" the venom in her voice, makes my skin run cold and I shudder. "…Phoebe stole a car, ended up in the hospital…"

"Hey, don't tell her that!" I hear someone shout.

"Phoebe?" I question, breaking into Piper's rant. I knew it had been her earlier.

"Yes, Prue, it's Phoebe. You might not want to be with us but…"

"Don't you _ever _say that!" I find myself yelling in defence. "You hear me Piper, don't you ever tell me I don't want to be with you guys."

"Then prove me wrong." she replies quietly. "…or is your new life with the new boyfriend the freedom you always wanted."

For a moment my mind goes blank, until I register Marc looming by the door and I realise what Piper must have thought.

"You know what, you say I know nothing, well you're the same and I don't need to deal with this right now." I cruelly respond before closing the phone shut, while running my hands over my face.

I slowly glance at Marc, who is rubbing the back of his neck, looking at the ceiling. "Call her back." he instructs calmly.

"No."

"Call her back, Prue." he insists, this time meeting my gaze. "I'll leave if you want me to but you will phone her back before I go."

"I don't want you to leave." I mumble, looking at the phone in my hands. Hearing Piper's words echoing in my mind over and over again. Without much thought I hit the redial button and bring it back to my ear.

"Hey." I hear a voice float through the phone and I smile softly.

"Hey Pheebs. How are you?"

"Been better." her hushed tone, soothing and calm, something I was surprised at.

I breath out heavily. "It seems to be a running theme."

She laughs gently at the comment. "Yeah. It is."

As the silence envelopes both sides of our conversation, I finally remember something Piper had mentioned. "Stealing a car, Phoebe. Really?"

"In my defence, it was for Paige."

Before I can ask more questions, I hear some talking in the background. "Prue, Piper wants to speak with you."

"Okay…but Pheebs, I'm sorry."

"Yeah." she replies, making the guilt feel ten times as bad.

"Prue?" Piper's voice questions, probably afraid I would hang up again.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"For what?" she questions. "Hanging up or everything else?"

"All of it."

"Prue, why do you think we are better of without you? We are miserable. Whatever your damn social worker told you is a bunch of lies. We want our family back. We need our family back."

"Why would social services lie to me?"

"Why would I?" she shoots back, just as quickly.

I let out a deep breath. "Piper, I was not questioning that…but what would they gain from it?"

"Prue, I don't care." she snaps. "Your attitude is what I'm worried about. You think you should be dead, that you can't take care of us. Why?"

"Piper, I can barely take care of myself." I state, noticing a shadowed smile forming on Marc's lips. I knew why. I had come to depend on him for the short time I had known him and we would often debate this topic for some time. Him telling me I could and me arguing.

"You've always taken care of us. You we're prepared to before Sevron." Piper argues gently.

"Things were different then. I might not even get custody of you three."

"But you might." she simply retorts, before sighing heavily. "Where are you, Prue?"

"How's Paige?" I deflect her question with my own.

"Prue, where are you?"

I glance around the bare room I used for shelter. Marc was right, it is strange to be in a small, cramped living space, when the Manor sat stagnant and cold.

"Far from home."

* * *

A/N: Okie doke! That is that over.

Hoped you liked and a big thank you to all those who still reading.

:o)


	17. Chapter 17

**Paige's POV**

**17. Around we go**

_When you look in the mirror you see a reflection of yourself. You use it to tell yourself you can do anything…_

_--_

I went across the city in search fro my father. The man I had never known and how long did I get to stay? Well try four days. That was until my sisters ruined it. Okay I was happy to see them, ecstatic even but he was my dad.

Now I was sitting on a small bed in a small room in a big house somewhere far from my dad's house. It was Piper's room and I know I should be so happy to be living with her again…but no matter what she said or how many hugs she gave me, something was missing.

I could see she knew it too. It was somewhere behind that look in her eyes that she brushed off as happiness. No she missed Prue too and this was not what she wanted either. She didn't want the picked fences and the happy parents who seemed to be happy all the time…no she wanted that happy dysfunctional family we were…

Right now she was sitting on her bed which was opposite mine. She just sat there looking at her cell phone that lay beside her. She didn't even seem to know I was there anymore.

"It's not going to ring just because you're starring at it" I said and she jerked out of her thoughts.

"What?" she looked at me with that distant look on her face.

"Prue isn't calling again" I stated.

"She might" Piper shot back; she was so defensive these days. I knew that was because she was the optimist, she and Phoebe were the same like that. They both believed in faith and that Prue would come around…me – I was more of a realist in the way that I knew Prue was giving up…

"Sure" I said and got up from the bed, I didn't want to start another 'Prue will come back' fight. We sure had a lot of those the last four days.

'"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm not running away" I said and rolled my eyes at her. "I have something I need to do" I added.

"Oh okay" Piper almost sounded sad about that. "I juts thought we could hang out you know" she continued.

"Hang out?" I questioned.

"We could call Phoebe and go to the park or something" Piper said with a smile.

"Okay" I said. "You call her and I will meet you at the park."

"Is it that important?" she asked.

"It won't take long" I said and left the room. I knew she would understand if I told her where I was going, I guess I was just too used not to depend on anyone.

--

This time I didn't sneak up behind. I walked up the drive way and up to the front door. I knocked on the door and soon his mum opened.

"Paige honey so good to see you" she flung her arms around me in a hug. What was it about running away that made everyone hug me?

"Hi" I said and managed to get out of her hug. "Is Glen home?"

"Sure" she smiled and showed for me to get inside. "He is in his room, you go right up" she added.

I hurried up the stairs to the second floor and made my way to his room. I knocked on the door and walked inside, there I found him sitting at his desk with some paper and pencils.

"Hi" I said and he turned around.

"Hey stranger" he smiled and motioned to get up.

"No hugging" I said and he sat down on the chair again. "I just had a lot of that lately" I shrugged and walked over to his desk, looking at what he was doing. "You're drawing?" I couldn't help but smiles lightly at the images he was making.

"School project" he answered but as he saw the look on my face he laughed slightly embarrassed. "Okay maybe not."

"They are…" I tried to find the right word. "…nice."

"Yeah well they are noting like yours" he said.

"Yeah…hey I came over here to apologize" I said trying to change the subject. I didn't like to think about drawing, I didn't do drawing anymore.

"Apologize?" he asked confused.

"I sent the cops here, I shouldn't have dragged you into it" I said.

"Don't worry about it" Glen smiled. "We're best friends; best friends depend on each other."

"Yeah" I said and smiled. "…that they do" I added a bit more quietly…

--

I knew they would probably yell at me for taking so long but they were my sister so they would understand, right? This was just something I had to do.

I walked up to the drive way of the house and spotted them instantly. They looked so out of lace there on the lawn.

"Hey guys" I said and sat down on the lawn chair next to them.

"P-girl, the traitor" Kyle said only to the next second pull his glasses down and look the other way.

"Okay I deserved that" I sighed. "But things are better this way" I added.

"You have sisters" Henry said. "We have strangers…how is that better for us?"

"I'm sorry" I said. "You wanted to come with me, it was your choice to come…but I know it's still my fault" by now I started to feel tears break out.

"Maybe you should go" Kyle said and when Henry did nothing to stop him I did just that.

I walked away, tears falling down my face. I couldn't help but wonder if having sisters was worth loosing the only two people that saved me from going insane all those months…

--

"Paige" Phoebe squealed as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug the second I set my feet on the playground in the park.

"So where were you?" Piper asked from her position on one of the swings.

"At Glens" I said. "And I went to see Kyle and Henry" I said and looked away.

"How did that go?" Phoebe asked.

"How about you just do what you planned?" I snapped back taking them both off guard. "That's right, you didn't think I knew?" I laughed coldly. "You wanted me to try…you wanted me to call her because good old Prue always answered when it was Paige."

"Is that such a bad thought then?" Piper cried angrily.

"I'm not doing it" I stated and started to walk off but I could hear them running after me.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked as she caught up with me.

"Because calling Prue means I should beg her to come back…"I said and continued to walk with them on each side of me. "Maybe the Paige you used to know you do that. Maybe she would call and say 'Prue please come back I love you'…but I'm not that Paige anymore. And it's all her fault…" I added before I started to run…and this time I didn't hear them following…

--

_So what do you do when that reflection in the mirror is not the same as it used to be? You don't run, you deal with it…because after all the reflection is who you are…_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Just maybe

I tried to follow Paige out of the park but I was stopped by Piper's hand on my shoulder.

"It's no use Phoebe, she is right; I tried to use her to call Prue, how could I do that to my baby sister?"

"I know Piper, I feel bad too, but you know Paige, she cry for a bit and then she will come back to your place, the problem is we still need to call Prue, we still need to find her to sort this out, maybe we should just try to call her again?" I said, trying not to give up hope.

"Ok, I'll try but after that we are going home, you go to your foster house and I'll go to mine because Paige might go to your house because she doesn't want to go back to mine ok?"

I thought for a moment before finally grabbing the phone off her and agreeing, "Fine, but I'm making the call, I need to do this Piper."

"Ok" Piper said, trying to understand, not that she could. I felt bad about that, saddened even, saddened that one of the three closest people to me in my life can't understand my problems. I tried to block out my emotions and dialled the number. It started to ring and I had some hope, but that was soon destroyed when it rang out and went to her mailbox. I didn't bother leaving a message, I figured she would listen to the first word, realise who it was and delete the message straight away.

"Sorry Piper, no luck."

"That's ok Phoebe, I guess we just go home and wait, I'll call my foster sister to come and get us and she can drive you to your place and…."

"Actually Piper, I think I might just walk, I think I need the fresh air."

"But Phoebe, It looks like it's going to rain."

"Look, I'll be fine, get your foster sister to come and pick you up, I'll call you the minute I hear anything from Paige."

"Alright Phoebe, I'll do the same."

"I love you Piper," I said wishing it hadn't been so long since the last time I said it.

"I love you too Phoebs," Piper said hugging me and walking away. I turned in the other direction and started to walk. I knew it was quite a long walk home but it would give me time to think. I started to think about Piper and Paige, and how they are feeling right now, I thought about Prue, what is she doing, who is she with? I thought about Sevron, he had caused so much pain for me and my sisters. I thought about grams, I knew it wasn't grams fault we were in this mess but I couldn't help but selfishly think that if she hadn't died and left us alone then we wouldn't be in this mess.

I started to cry. How could I think that of grams, this wasn't her fault, none of it was. I tried not to think about it anymore, it hurt too much. But in the space of a few seconds I wished those thoughts still filled my head because now all I can think about is mum. I missed her so much, I wish I could see her again, I mean I know the whole magic thing would let me see her ghost, if Prue hadn't bound our powers, but that wasn't even close to the same thing.

All these thoughts ran through my head until I couldn't think about them anymore. I tried to concentrate on the fact that I was about 100 metres from my house and if I didn't want Mel and my foster parents to know I had been crying than I better slow down and clean my face up. I started to walk a little slower and wiped my tears onto my sleeve just as I got up to the house. I walked in, aware that my face was still quite red, and that they would probably figure out I had been crying anyway. I walked into the kitchen when I saw Mel, slowly walking down the stairs. She spotted me and walked right over.

"Phoebe, there is someone upstairs in your bedroom that I think you should talk to." And in that second I thought I knew who it was.

"Oh my god, Paige is back already, I thought she would have taken a little more time than that, is she ok, when did she get here?...," I said all at once.

"Phoebe it's not….."

"No I know, I Paige is upset I know, I wont yell or anything, promise."

"Phoebe it's not…."

"It's ok Mel, I'll go talk to Paige upstairs" and before she could say anymore I walked up the stairs and turned down the hall. I paused for a second outside the door, a million thoughts going through my head, but bounded in anyway. I got about three steps into the room and realised it wasn't Paige that was sitting on my bed, not even Piper, not anyone I would have expected, it was Prue.

I began to examine her, the way she looked the way she sat. She looked tired, rundown, distressed, maybe even sad, and self pity was all over her face. She saw me walk into the room, looked up at me, she still didn't say anything, I don't think she knew what to say, I don't even think she knew why she was here. Her clothes were a little ragging like she didn't even care, like she had given up.

I wondered if I should be the one to say something, the one to break the ice, but then I figured not. I knew Prue had come for a reason, well at least that's what I assumed, so I waited. I sat down next to her on my bed and I waited, but inside a little hope was coming back, maybe, just maybe, things were looking up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Face To Face

I walked slowly, until the loud beep of a horn made me look up. Carisa pulled up to the kerb, and stopped, with the engine still running.

"Hi." I said as I opened the passenger door and got in.

"Hi...didn't go so well then?" She said sympathetically. I shook my head.

"She wouldn't do it. Wouldn't call. It was stupid to think she would." I sighed. "I shouldn't have put that kind of pressure on her...she's so young, has been through so much, and I just...I made her feel...alone. I could see it in the look she gave me. She felt alone." I shook my head again. "I'm such a bitch."

"You're not a bitch." Carisa said firmly. "You're just desperate."

"I am. You know, all this time I hated Prue fro not helping us, but they're my sister's too. I should have done more to get to Paige, I should have worked at getting here...somewhere safer. With me. With Phoebe. In the damn garden shed if I had to, as long as I knew she was safe."

I was, by then, talking to myself, but Carisa was obviously still listening.

"Piper, you're just sixteen. You're still in high school, and you'd have no chance of getting custody of them. You're still - in the eyes of a lot of people - a kid. You'd have got no where."

"I'm not a kid."

"No, you happen to be a very mature, very responsible person. But you're not an adult yet. And it sucks that you have to act like one. Just remember; there's so many people who treat you like a kid, you may as well behave like one and throw your television out of the window."

I laughed at that. "Television out of the window?"

"Yeah. You know, it's OK to act like a kid sometimes. Otherwise, you'll go insane."

"Thanks, Carisa." I replied.

----

"Leo." I hope his name came out more shocked than it did disappointed, but when I saw him stood there on the doorstep it took me by surprise.

"Come in, Leo." Carisa said, sliding her arm past me to open the door, then stepping inside. Dan was just inside the hallway, and as Leo and I walked into the house, Carisa took Dan's arm and pulled him away. "Leave them alone." She hissed.

"Let's go upstairs." I sighed, heading for the staircase. I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Got in touch with Prue yet?" He asked me as we walked into my bedroom.

"Um, yeah. Once. She called me, left me a message, then I called her back, and we had a conversation...she thinks we're better of without her. She's given up on us."

"I'm sure she hasn't really -"

"She has. I don't even know where she is." I replied bluntly. I sat down on the edge of my bed, and he sat in the little chair against the wall. "We need to talk." I said. Great, my first boyfriend since, like, primary school, the only guy ever likely to kiss me, and I'm about to break-up with him.

Did I mention I hate myself right now?

"Yes. Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked bluntly. I closed my eyes, wishing I'd prepared myself for this moment. I sort of thought the words would just...come out.

"Because...there's something I have to tell you...a secret...about me..." I stammered. "Only...it sounds crazy..." I laughed nervously. Laugh? This is not the time to laugh. "And I think when you hear it, you'll...run away...stop talking to me...maybe even hate me..."

"I'd never hate you. And I'd never run away." He replied. "I love you, remember?"

"I...I'm a witch."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, looked confused and almost amused at the same time.

"A witch. I have powers, and my mum was a witch, and my grams, and my sisters are witches, and we're supposed to fight demons. Sevron was a demon, and he tried to kill us, and we vanquished him."

"A witch...you're sisters as well?"

"Yep. We're the Charmed Ones."

"Please tell me you're joking." He said seriously.

"I don't have the imagination for a joke like that." I replied.

"Dammit." He muttered under his breath.

"Dammit?" I repeated. "Shouldn't you be telling me I'm crazy, that you don't believe me, or - or...something like that?"

"I believe you. In fact, I know you're telling the truth. Piper, do you know what a whitelighter is?"

"Yeah...Paige's dad, her real dad, is one. Was one."

"So am I."

"What?" I actually jerked forward.

"Yes. My parents are both whitelighters, I'm one by birthright. It means I age and stuff as normal, but I still have powers. And when I'm older I'll get charges."

"Oh...well, at least I don't have to do all the explaining."

"Piper...whitelighters and witches aren't supposed to be together." He told me quietly.

"What? No, no, this stupid magic stuff isn't taking you away from me too!" I cried, and he looked startled. I stood up, shook me head. "No. No. Magic drove my dad away, it killed my mum, my grams, and tore my sisters away from me. It can't take you away from me as well, it can't Leo!"

"Hey, hey, Shh." He crossed the room, pulled me into a hug.

"I need you. I need you to be here for me and never leave me. I can't lose you too." I whispered.

"You won't. I'll never leave you. Screw them. They can't take me away. I'm not even a real whitelighter yet."

"Prue bound our powers. She told me. She wants us to be normal."

"What? Piper...you're a charmed one. Some day, not right now, but when you're older, you have to do the magic thing. It's who you are."

"So what do we do?" I murmured.

"We deal with it then." He replied. We just hugged, for a long time. To think I was going to finish him. I'd never have been able to go through with it...I didn't realise how much I love him until I nearly lost him...

I jungle of my phone has never been so annoying. I fumbled in my pocket for it, hoping it was Paige, or Prue. But it was Phoebe.

"Hello?"

"Piper, get over here, right now."

"What? Why?"

"Just get here. Now."

"Phoebe -"

"Fast as you can." She said, and hung up.

"She hung up on me!" I cried. "I have to go..."

"What's wrong?"

"She wants me to go over. Come on, maybe Carisa will take me, drop you off on the way." I sighed, heading for the door.

"Wait. I'm only going if you promise to call me when you get home. And we'll meet up at the next possible time. I'm not letting you distance yourself again."

"I promise." I said solemnly. "Come on."

----

Nearly twenty minutes later I walked up the drive to Phoebe's foster house. She flung the door open as I reached it, took my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Pheebs, what's going on?"

"Up. Stairs. Now." She said, and pulled me up them. She led me into her room, and stopped, looking at me, then to the bed.

My oldest sister looked tired, shadows under her eyes. Her hair was slightly greasy, her clothes stained, and the expression on her face was very "rabbit in the headlights" as Grams used to say.

"Hi, Piper." Prue said, smiling sheepishly.

I just looked at her, overwhelmed with emotion. Relief, happiness, anger. And I went with the strongest one - anger.

"Hi Piper? Is that all I get?" I snapped. "All this time, and I get a hi Piper? You _abandoned _us, and I get a hi Piper? Is that it?"

"I'm sorry -" She siad, standing up.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare say you're sorry, after everything you've done, after the way you left us, sorry isn't good enough. You know, Paige is out there somewhere, all alone, and we don't know where? You know she's only ten? You know she can't talk to us, doesn't trust us? You know that's your fault?"

"Piper -" She started, but I didn't stop.

"You know me and Phoebe have argued so many times, and when she ended up in the hospital we weren't even talking? If she hadn't crashed, maybe we'd never have made up. And guess what, that's your damn fault. You know I've never felt so alone my whole life, and you, you promised you'd keep us together. You didn't, you let this family fall apart, you were all we had and you left us."

"I -"

"I used to think you were so strong, that you could solve anything, that you were so perfect. It was wrong to expect you to handle everything, I know that, but for God's sake there was no reason to just run away from us! You're not perfect. Not even nearly. You're just pathetic."

"I know." I expected her to argue back, not to stand meekly there, her head down.

"So? You must have known for a while, you never did anything about it."

"I didn't know what to do. I thought you'd hate me if I took you away from your perfect family -"

"Well guess what, Prue, we hate you 'cause you didn't." I snapped.

"Please, don't hate me. I can't handle -"

"You can't handle what? Huh? I'll tell you what I can't handle. The one person who's been there for me my whole life leaving me to deal with this alone, leaving me to track down our sister, try to get through to a mixed up little girl that you partly screwed up yourself. I can't handle the situation you left us in! You abandoned us, ignored us, we might as well have been dead for all you care!"

And then I did it. All the months of bottled up anger came out in one swift slap across her face. I actually slapped her.

She gaped at me, as did Phoebe.

"Don't look at me like that, you deserved it." I said, secretly shocked at myself. "So, why are you here. What do you want?"


	20. Chapter 20

Random3 - Prue's POV

20. Rock Bottom

"Marc can you hand me that duster, please?" I called, while stretching towards him, suddenly aware of his mocking grin. "What?"

"Nothing." he laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"No, what?" I reiterate trying desperately to hide my growing smile.

Marc's grin decreased in size but his eyes remained amused. "You seem calmer. This place suites you."

I laughed shortly and gazed around the somewhat cleaner room. It was surprising how a few months could send such a place in disarray.

I had finally bitten the bullet and decided to move back in to the Manor, although I purposefully informed as few people as possible.

Marc had become a fixture in the Manor as well, which helped when it came to the heavier and more _manly, _as Marc put it, jobs.

We had managed to clean the house and was working on the last room, which happened to be Gram's old room. I instantly threw the bed sheets and any reminiscence of Sevron.

It had returned to Gram's room and shall remain that way.

"I feel calmer." I reply, glancing at him with a smirk.

"Good because I like this calm, peaceful Prue."

"What was wrong with depressed, drunk Prue?" I ask, keeping my voice firm and accusing.

Marc's eyebrows rose at my tone and I could no longer hold the smile from my face, which only increased when he registered my change in mood and his eyes formed a glare.

"That's not nice."

"Well, you just met the bitchy Prue."

"Nope, I've met her before, you…"

"Hey!" I cut in. "That's not nice."

Marc shrugs and turns back to the wooden surface he is polishing, while I throw a rag at him. He spins round and once again glares. "Oh your getting it now Halliwell." he threatens, then charges towards me.

I, on instinct, dive out the door and head downstairs, with Marc not too far behind.

I stop suddenly at the foot of the stairs, causing Marc to crash into my back. I stare at the door way or more importantly the envelope lying on the floor by the entrance.

"What's up?" Marc asks in concern, as I approach the door and grabbed the large envelope.

"You know, you would have thought they'd deliver these to them rather than here." I mutter, knowing what was inside.

"Is that the paper work?" he questions, coming up beside me.

I finally look up at him and shake my head absentmindedly, before returning my gaze to the unopened letter. "No, it's about their interviews. Why would they send them here?"

"Don't know, maybe they don't have their addresses."

I look to him sceptically. "Marc, their social workers, it's their job to have that information."

He smiles in response. "Okay, maybe I was wrong." he laughs, taking the envelope and moving towards the kitchen.

I trail behind him, while he examines it.

"There's no postage, so they must have dropped it off."

"Lazy bastards." I mumble to myself but notice the scoff from Marc, which meant he heard me. "Well, I guess that means I have to come out of hiding."

Marc expression turns to sympathy. "I suppose it does. When?"

I sigh heavily, then snatch the envelope from his grasp. "I guess no time like the present."

"What? Prue, you should maybe take a moment, clean up, have a nap."

"Marc, if I don't go now, I won't. I'll chicken out." I argue.

"Prue, you slept for two hours last night. Your tired."

"I've been tired and exhausted for months now. A day will not change that." I finally state, heading for the front door.

"Let me come with you then." Marc responds, following me through the house.

"No, this is my life. I need to do this myself." I smile, which is returned with a grin. "Remember…"

"..don't answer the door." he cuts in. "..particularly to a guy named Andy."

----------

Butterflies was the wrong type of word to describe how my stomach felt at this moment, when bringing my hand up to the door. The sound of my fist on the glass was dulled by the noise I heard from my rapidly beating heart.

After a while I turn to walk away but I hear the door open and I spin in a mix of fear and curiosity.

"Hello." the girl, who answered greeted with a smile. She had to have been about my age, only a lot more happier. "Can I help?"

"Hi….um." I turn to face her and find my words hard to say. "Is..um…Phoebe here?"

"Uh, no, she's out. She should be home soon though."

"Oh, I'll, uh…come back later."

As I move to leave with my back to her, the next question causes me to freeze. "Are you Prue?"

Slowly I turn back to the girl, who is still smiling.

"I take your silence as a yes." she assumes. "Why don't you come in, as I said Phoebe will be back shortly."

"No, it's okay, I'll come back later." I reply quietly.

"I'd feel better if you stayed and saw Phoebe." she argues politely, although I get the impression she thinks I won't be back. With that in mind, I move forward towards the warm house, trying to prove myself.

----------

I stare at the room around me, comparing it to my little sister's at the Manor. It was surreal to think this was her home. Her room.

It was nothing like her room. Or the room she had.

I jump slightly as the door burst open and I fearfully turn to find Phoebe stood in the doorway, surprise covering her expression at finding me here. I shouldn't have expected anything less.

Why had I come? What was I supposed to say or do?

Nothing is said, she just stares at me and I have absolutely no idea how to handle this situation.

She slowly comes to sit beside me, as I'm perched on the end of her bed.

It's strange to refer to _her _bed, when I know _her _bed is at the Manor.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Hey yourself." she replies with a soft smile.

"You look good, Pheebs."

She did. She looked happy and rested as well as comfortable. And here I was prepared to take her from all this.

"I'm worried about you Prue." she stares at me and I'm suddenly self conscience of the state I'm in. Maybe Marc had been right. "You look exhausted and have you eaten lately."

I laugh a little at the comment. "I thought I'm the worrying big sister."

"Prue, I'm serious. I haven't seen you in months and you show up out of nowhere, nothing like the Prue I knew."

"We all change, Phoebe." I reply somewhat harshly, standing and turning my back to her.

"Don't I know it." she mumbles.

Silence invades the room, as I stare out her window, watching the people living their normal lives.

"Why'd you come to _me_, Prue?" she asks.

I laugh softly before turning to face her again. "I don't know really. I guess you see me as human, the others…"

"…saw you as perfect." she smiles in understanding. "You could do no wrong."

I scoff again and turn to the window. "How wrong that statement is." I note to myself but I know Phoebe could hear me.

"Why, Prue?"

I knew she was not referring to my comment but rather my actions. "Look what you have Phoebe. I mean you like it here, right?" she nods, which breaks my heart, although I expected it.

"But I miss the rest of you."

"I've missed you…but I can't guarantee I can provide this. Your foster family can." I answer softly.

Phoebe looks at me for a short time before getting up from the bed. "I need a drink, do you want one?"

"No thanks." I gaze out the window again.

"I'll…uh, be back in a moment." I hear her stop by the door briefly, before moving towards me and pecking my cheek. "Happy Birthday, Prue…sorry it's late."

----------

I had an incline Phoebe had not gone for a drink when she left earlier. This was confirmed when Piper was stood in front of me, twenty minutes later.

I couldn't have got much lower at this point.

Piper had the right to yell at me. _I _would have yelled at _me_.

My lowest moment came when Piper's hand collided with my face. Piper couldn't hurt a fly and yet I had caused her so much pain and anger, she lashed out. Piper didn't lash out….or she didn't before this whole mess started.

The sting has faded but the pain had been a welcome release compared to the daunting realisation it had caused.

"Don't look at me like that, you deserved it." She glares at me coldly. "So, why are you here. What do you want?"

Why am I here?

Hadn't been the first time I had wondered just that.

Slowly I turn to the desk, where I had placed my reason for my sudden appearance. I picked up the brown envelope and glanced at it briefly before handing it to Piper.

I watch as she looks from the envelope, then back to me. "What's this?"

Phoebe stands besides her and tries to see also, as Piper carefully opens it.

"Interview times with social services. I have control of Grams' assets and the Manor. I've applied for legal guardianship of you three and that will be granted if I can prove to the court I'm able to provide and care for you." I respond in a level tone, watching as their faces seemed surprised. "It really depends on if you guys want to come home. If not, I'll sell everything and it'll be split four ways and you won't have to see me again."

I move towards the door, as neither made a sound or tried to respond.

"Prue?" Phoebe eventually says, turning towards me.

I smile softly towards her. "I am sorry. Whatever you think of me right now, I am sorry. I make mistakes like everyone else, mine just hurt the ones I care for."

I hold Piper's gaze for a moment, before I glance away. She turns hers back to the document in her hand.

"The interviews are booked but you don't have to go. The option is there."

I don't waste another second, as I head out the room and down the stairs, trying to get as far away as possible.

I could only hope that eventually they would find their way home.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone.

Thanks for reading and for those who review, even bigger thank you.

:o)


	21. Chapter 21

**Paige's POV** – Emelie172

**21. Lying**

_If love is nothing but a fairytale – then my life is a fairytale gone very, very bad…_

_--_

The room was dull, really nothing to make it fun or exiting…just plain dull. The woman was dull as well; I guess they kind of matched - her and the room that was.

"Paige, how nice to see you" she smiled a big smile, showing a small smudge of burgundy lipstick on her left front tooth.

I didn't answer her but stayed by the closed door. I knew I should play happy, I should do what she says and then I can go live with Prue…but somehow I was just not feeling like doing this. I wanted to run…a really bad habit of mine lately.

"My name is Agnes" the woman said and brushed her dark hair behind her ears. "Why don't you sit down and we can talk" she showed for the giant green sofa before her. It was one of those that looked like it could eat you if you so much as sat down.

I slowly sunk down towards it and soon felt the fabric and the softness start to pull me down. I fought and grabbed hold of the arms on one side and managed to stay in a somewhat comfortable position.

"You were one hard girl to find, you know that" Agnes laughed.

"Blame it on those sisters" I mumbled.

"It was good that you came back though" she said with a smile.

"Yeah" I didn't mention how Glen had yelled at me and how he had dragged me back to Piper's house…she didn't need to know that.

"So…" Agnes smiled at me, the lipstick still smudged and for some reason I couldn't stop starring at it. It was as if that small purple spot was calling out my name. "How do you feel about your sister trying to get custody?" she asked and I forced myself to look away from her tooth.

"It's alright" I said.

"Just alright?" Agnes asked. "Would you rather stay with the home you're in now?"

"No" I shook my head.

"You know Paige you will have to tell me what you're thinking or I can't help you" she said and actually sounded a bit sweet…though just a bit.

"I love my sisters and I would love to live with them" I said it like a machine, no emotions. It was what I had practiced in Piper's bedroom an hour before and it was what I was sticking to…no matter what I was feeling.

"Okay then why?"

I looked up surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to live with your sisters?" Agnes asked.

The question took me off guard. I was prepared to say I liked Prue and that was it…this woman wanted to know why, how do I know that?

"She's my sister. She knows what's best for me. She lo…she cares of me" I tried to say love but it would just not come out. I guess she heard it too because she took her glasses out and looked closer at me.

"Paige, she loves you….I know she does" she said.

"Well nice that you do" I replied quietly.

"Paige" she removed her notebook from her lap and moved closer to me. She placed her hand on my head, letting the soft auburn strays slid through her fingers.

"Get your hands off me" I cried and jumped back. I didn't want her near me, no one should touch me. No hugging no holding – I don't do that anymore.

"Sorry" she said and leaned back.

I didn't answer but pushed the hair back behind my ears. I had colored it that same day, just an hour before I left. I knew Piper probably wouldn't care but I had to wait until she was gone. It wasn't very different, just redder and less brown…less like them…

"Maybe you could try and thin back to how it was when you last lived together" Agnes suggested.

I did that. I thought back, on the mother I never met, on grams, Sevron…magic. I saw Phoebe and me playing pranks, me and Piper making pancakes at four in the morning getting flour all over the kitchen. I saw Prue holding me when I had a bad dream…and I saw her face before me when she saw my father's name…and I saw her face before me as I was dragged away…when she did nothing to stop them…

"I love Phoebe…and Piper is great" I started knowing I was stalling.

"And Prue?" she asked.

"Prue would be a great guardian. She knows the rules and sticks to them. She knows right from wrong and she takes care of us" I said.

"Like a big sister should be" Agnes smiled.

I bit my lips slightly and looked away, past Agnes and let my eyes travel the room. The diploma on the wall – not one of the big schools actually, big surprise there. The picture frames on her desk – the people in them looked like they had come with the frames, I bet they even did. The rug on the floor was stomped on too many times and the one and only tree in the room stood by the door – screaming for water in its last breath.

"Paige" Agnes said and brought me back.

"What?"

"Is Prue a good sister to you?" she asked. Such a simple question, and she waited for such a simple answer.

"Prue knows what she needs to do and does it" I said.

"Not what I asked" Agnes reached for her notebook again, probably to write this all down…and then I would have messed everything up – again.

"I…love her" the words were hard and seemed to get stuck half way out but I did get them out, that was what mattered right then and there.

"That's good, so you want to live with her again?" she asked.

"Yes" there you have it ladies and gentlemen – I liked. I Paige Halliwell lied her straight in the face…not once but twice in one day.

"That's great" Agnes said. "Then I should give this to the judge and we'll see what your sisters say" she said with a smile.

"Okay" I grabbed hold of the arm stronger and actually managed to pull myself up from the sofa.

I was free, I was going towards the door yet I stopped. I stopped with my hand on the door and turned around.

"If you loved someone once, you can love them again, right?" I asked. I didn't know why but it felt as if the question would never leave that room.

"Most of the times, yes" Agnes answered. "But some love is always worth fighting for, even if it doesn't work out."

"Thanks" I said and opened the door.

I guess I wanted to try – I wanted to love my sisters like I used to. But it seemed impossible; I can't love in that – perfect, nothings wrong kind of way anymore. Because things are wrong – very wrong, and I don't know if we can fix it…but I knew I was willing to try – even if that mean lying to a judge…

--

_You can't have the perfect life or the perfect family – but if you give it all you have you can get that imperfect dysfunctional family that is always by your side…_


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Meetings **

**Phoebe's POV by De-Anne**

I walked into a room. It was one of those rooms that was meant to make you feel comfortable and at home, but it didn't. All it made me feel is alone, all I wanted was to go back to the Mannor, to my sisters. Sure my foster family is great and Mel and I are really close now, I still just wanted my family back. I sat down on the couch and as I did a woman walked in and sat across from me.

"Hello Phoebe, how are you feeling this morning?" said the woman trying to act casual to make me feel comfortable, although it wasn't working to well, "My name is Catherine and today I just wanted to ask you a few questions about yourself and this whole situation, and how you feel about those things"

She didn't have to ask twice before I told her what I thought. "Look, I know some people like the life of change, they like to move and see lots of things. I used to think I wanted that life, but now that I've had it, I know that real family is what I want, sure I love Mel and my foster parents are ok but I want my sisters back, I need my sisters back," I said starting to raise my voice.

"Ok I understand your frustration but I need to ask you a couple of questions so we can get you back with your sisters as soon as possible, alright Phoebe?"

"Ok so what are your questions?"

"Ok so I want to hear about a positive memory you have of you and your sisters."

I thought back to a happy time with my sisters, and although scarce, there were some good memories. I thought back to when Piper walked in on Prue and Andy and Paige and I made Piper tell us everything. This memory made me giggle and I realised the woman was looking at me weirdly. I quickly stopped giggling and tried to think of another memory and I finally got one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As I walked home I realised there was a good chance I was going to be going to live with my sisters again, and I realised I would have to tell Mel and my foster parents I would be leaving. I knew my foster parents would be ok with it, sure they cared about me but they were expecting this to happen. Mel on the other hand won't be so happy. I know she will be sad, I would be, I feel like I'm leaving her behind, like I'm abandoning her, just like Prue did to me. I wonder if there's something I could do to make it easier for her, like maybe if and when I go back to live with my sisters she could stay with us for a while or something, but I'll see if Prue has any ideas this afternoon because we are having lunch. It was meant to be me Prue, Paige and Piper but Piper has stuff to do and Paige really wasn't in the mood, and Prue surprisingly respected that, so it would just be her and I.

I walked in the front door and realised it was almost time to go and meet Prue so I decided it would be better to tell my foster parents and Mel later and rushed upstairs, got ready and walked out of the house once more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I walked into the restaurant and sat down, waiting for Prue, she obviously wasn't here yet. I looked around at where I was. It was a little coffee club restaurant thing that Prue had told me to meet her at, I wondered why she had chosen this place but I never had the time to embark on that chain of thought because in walked my big sister Prue. She looked around, saw me, smiled a smile that could only be described as the old Prue, and walked over.

When she reached me she stood in front of me for a moment and then grabbed me by the shoulders, hugging me tightly. I accepted the hug and we must have stayed there for about a minute, just hugging and smiling. I didn't know why we were both so happy, it could be that we were seeing each other, it could be because deep down we knew we were going to be a family again soon or maybe it's just because we missed each other.

When we finally sat down we both just sat there until she finally broke the ice.

"So, what has been going on with you, how is school, how is, well, everything?"

"Well, school is fine and all, it didn't really get effected by what has happened, I wouldn't let it, I just pretended nothing was wrong, although I'm sure they all knew, especially after the accident and everything, I had to get people to bring my work to the hospital for me. I have a couple of new things in my life too. My foster sister has been really great, taking me anywhere I wanted to go, since it was a bit harder for me to catch a bus and all, but other than that everything is great and I have taken up….i mean yeah everything's great."

Prue gave me one of those, 'what were you going to say' looks and I knew it was going to be harder to keep this secret, this secret even Mel or my foster parents know, not even Piper.

"It doesn't matter Prue, seriously, how are you?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh come on Phoebe, I know you were going to say something, what was it?"

"Ive taken up, well, I've taken up ballroom dancing," I said and Prue nearly spit out the drink she had ordered.

"That's really great honey, I'm happy for you," Prue said trying to contain her laughter, although not being to successful at it as she let a couple of giggles slip.

"Look Prue don't laugh at me, I know it's not the usual me but ballroom dancing is really fun and……"

"Ballroom dancing Phoebes, I never would have guessed." Said Piper's voice from behind my chair, I guess she decided to come anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 - Closer and Closer

"So you think your sister would be able to look after you alone?" Amanda asked.

"She wont be alone. We stick together." I replied.

"You and Prue?" Amanda asked. I shook my head.

"No. All of us. The four of us. But, yeah, I'll help her. Course I will."

"Don't you think the two of you are a little young to take on such a responsibility?"

"It's not a reasonability. It's family."

"Don't you think it will be hard though, to look after them."

"No." I replied flatly. "Losing our mother was hard. Losing our grandmother was hard. Having our dad walk out on us was hard. Being back with what's left with my family is as far from hard as you can get."

"OK." She replied simply. "So, how do you feel about your foster parents, then?"

"They're great. So's Carisa. But they're not my family. And I need to be with my family."

"How do you feel about Prue? She took a while to apply for custody...and she wasn't in touch for that time. Can't have been easy...Must have been like your dad leaving?"

"It was nothing like that. Nothing at all. She needed to come to terms with Grams dying, she hadn't grieved. She needed time, and I understand that. It was nothing like dad."

"OK, Piper." Maybe she thought I was getting upset. I wasn't, actually, I was a little annoyed. I had just lied completely. I had spent so many nights comparing her to dad. And I didn't understand her needing time, didn't know why she did. But I wasn't going to tell this woman that.

----

I was halfway home when I remembered Phoebe and Prue were meeting up. We were all supposed to, but Paige "didn't really feel like it" and I was busy. Well, I was going to meet up with Leo, but he had to cancel at the last minute. The place they're meeting isn't far from here, and before I knew it I was there. I hesitated before walking in, but I had the right to change my mind. Before all this, I'd have probably called, or just not gone for fear of intruding. But now...I find it hard to care about anything sometimes. Maybe I'm just tired.

I walked up to their table in time to hear Phoebe's confession, and fought the urge to laugh.

"Ballroom dancing, Phoebe, I never would have guessed." I smirked. By the time she turned to face me, she was bright red and Prue was laughing.

"You changed your mind." Phoebe stated.

"And so glad I did. Your little secret will have me smiling all day."

"Yeah, great." Phoebe muttered. I sat down and looked at them.

"How'd your interview go?" Prue asked me, and I shrugged.

"I said all the right things and smiled." I replied dully. "I don't think they'll keep us apart. We're OK."

Strange, how after all this time of wanting to get back home, together, I don't have much enthusiasm for it. For anything. Really, before Grams died, what was I doing? Getting up, going to school, going home. My life was...boring. I knew it, and didn't have any way to change it. With only a couple of friends and knowing that no guy would ever look at me, well I didn't exactly love my life. And school has been fine because everyone knows what we're going through and no one says anything. And now I'm not avoiding Leo anymore, either. But when things go back, the only difference will be that I have Leo and no Grams.

"I want our powers back." I said suddenly. I wasn't aware of thinking it, and surprised myself as much as everyone else. But I know it's true.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"I need a reason for my life. More to it than school and making dinner. Saving people..."

"Let's get ourselves sorted out first." Prue said. "Then we'll see."

I left not long after that, leaving them alone. I let myself into my foster house, and walked into the living room. My heart sank when I saw Dan sat there, flicking through the music channels.

"Hi. How'd it go?" He asked.

"Fine. Yeah. I think we've got a good shot. Are -?"

"Shopping." He said. "What did they ask you?"

Feeling I had no other choice, I sat on one of the sofas and told him briefly what had happened at the interview.

"So...you'll be going, then?"

"Hopefully."

"Will you ever...come back and see us?" He asked, his eyes fixed on the T.V.

"Um, I guess, probably."

"Good. I'll...miss you. When you go." He looked at me then, and even though I guess it was nice what he'd said, he still creeped me out.

"Can you turn this up, please, I love this song." He did so, and didn't say anything else. I concentrated on the band jumping about on the screen, trying to act like I'd heard it before. It was a good song, though, so that was OK.

Leo called my right after the song ended, and I forgot about Dan as we talked. But then, laughing at something Leo had said, I looked up and Dan was watching. Just...watching. I shivered.

When Martin and Elizabeth got home, with Carisa, they asked about the interview and I told them, wondering what they'd say.

"Well, it sounds good." Elizabeth said. "I know it's what you want..."

"Yeah, we're happy for you." Martin agreed.

Carisa nodded and smiled. "Just make sure you drop by every now and then and say hi, yeah?"

"Course." I nodded, and wondered why everyone was just assuming we'd get back. It wasn't definite, not even nearly. And I seemed to be the only one who realised it.

That's me, always the sensible one, always the realist.

Prue used to tell me to just let go, have fun, not worry about the consequences. Well, we've all learned a big lesson about consequences now, and she probably will never say it to me again. But sometime, I wish I knew how to let go, have fun, and not worry.

But I guess that's not what good old Piper does, is it? No, I'm the reliable one. No surprises with me.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay...so I suck!

If you've forgotten; I'm Random3 and I am the cause of this huge hold up! Sorry! I won't bore you with the knitty-gritty, just know I'm sooooo sorry!

Below is what you've all came for...so, please continue.

* * *

24. Judge, Jury and Executioner

"Prue, you got a call. Social services have confirmed…." Marc trailed off as I stepped through the manor doors with Phoebe following behind me, grinning madly and buzzing with anticipation.

I smiled at the look on her face, as she glanced around the main foyer in wonder.

"Wow, it looks like we never left." she states, not hiding an once of awe.

With a short exhale of guilt, I turn to face Marc, who eyed Phoebe curiously. I could sense he was worried on her reaction, not only to him but also him being in the manor. I however was not.

"Hey Marc, meet Phoebe." I grin, indicating to my little sister, who stopped her gaze on his tall form. "Phoebe meet Marc."

"The optimist." Marc comments to himself with a smile, trying to hide his nerves while extending his hand out to Phoebe.

"The boyfriend." Phoebe replies in the exact same tone.

I froze at the words, which left her lips. I was shocked at the insinuation and slightly embarrassed. I glanced to Marc for his reaction and it pretty much mirrored mine, only he couldn't even divert his eyes from Phoebe or actually close his gaping mouth.

"No." We both stated suddenly, before catching each others eye briefly.

"Oh." Phoebe laughs gently in response, raising her eyebrow toward both of us.

"Marc is a very good friend, who has helped me out greatly." I supply, filling in the blanks. Despite my truthful argument, I could feel the blush gradually creep up my face. Great! Just great!

"Okay…well it's nice to meet you Marc." Phoebe chirps, too loudly for my liking.

Suddenly she spins on me and if at all possible her smile widens, while I watch her eyes dance in excitement. I have to admit I am ecstatic that at least one of my sisters is happy to see me, not that I could really blame them though.

I am scum. I abandoned them. I'm just as bad, if not worse, than our dead-beat so called father. Stupid social services.

It still surprises me that out of all my sisters, it's Phoebe who has been the most welcoming.

"Can I go see my room?" she beams, making even Marc snigger at her eagerness.

For a moment I'm taken back by the question and I'm at a loss. Since when did my approval become needed? It was her room. Her house too.

It kinda feels like Piper has slapped me in the face again. It's only a slight change but I don't like it.

"Uh, yeah, sure. You know where to find it." I somewhat stammer in response, trying to suppress the thoughts which were running rampant through my mind.

"Great!" she jumps, peeking my cheek and bounding for the stairs.

I watch in silence as she disappears from view.

"Prue?" Marc carefully calls, snapping me back to reality. I turn to face him, still slightly dazed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugs in response, although letting me know that he knew something was bothering me.

I smile softly at him, silently letting him know I will be fine.

Marc nods shortly, sending some strands of his dark hair into his face. "Social services called." he tells me, changing the topic which I am grateful for.

"Okay." I feel my nerves get the better of me, as my hands begin to fidget. "And?"

"They would like you to meet with them tomorrow at 10am."

"Okay.." I nod to myself, as I head to the kitchen. "I can handle this."

I'm muttering, which is a new habit I have picked up recently. Yep, that's right, I talk to myself now. I think it's a nervous kind of pep-talk.

"Of course you can." Marc offer comfortingly. "I mean, Phoebe's here now, that's got to be a good sign."

"I suppose it is. I'm just worried. What happens if they don't think I'm fit enough to care for them? And my sisters; they will forever hate me….not that they don't now." I sigh heavily at the last part of my thoughts, while pouring a strong cup of coffee.

"They don't hate you, Prue."

"Marc you've met one sister out of three and even then she thinks we're dating or something." I state in a frustrated tone. "You have no idea what they are feeling."

He walks further into the kitchen and leans on the island in the middle of the room, gazing at me intently. "I know you and they couldn't hate you. If not now, they will understand eventually. As I said, Phoebe's here. That is something."

I smile very slightly and let out a soft laugh. "I suppose it's one sister at a time, right?"

"Right." he nods with a grin, excepting the coffee I held out to him.

"You cleaned my room up." Phoebe's voice interrupts the silence, as she bounds into the room with a huge grin on her face. "It looks great."

"I had a little help." I state, pointing to Marc, while cradling my cup of coffee.

"Well, thank you both. You even got that stain out of my rug. Grams went mad that day." she chuckles reminiscently.

I laugh soundlessly at her impressed look. I remember that day. Mad would not have been enough to describe Grams' mood when she saw the mess.

"So Prue, you plan on feeding your little sister."

This time I laughed out loud at Phoebe's own mood, glancing towards Marc who smirked.

----------

"Prudence Halliwell."

I gaze up in the direction the short, testy voice that punctured the otherwise quiet room. I would admit, It was a slight relieve from the continual ticking of the wall clock that hung right in front of me.

It had been like a torture session. I found it near impossible to drag my eyes from the slow moving hands of the metal clock, while mine and my sisters future was being decided in the far corner of the building.

The short stout woman glared at me, as I stood from the uncomfortable plastic chair.

Wordlessly I followed her retreating figure through the busy office, feeling as though everyone's eyes were upon me. Judging me, condemning me.

She stopped by a door and gave me a questioning look, before opening it. Taking the hint, I take a deep breath and prepare, letting my feet guide me pass her and into the room.

The door clicks behind me and I come face to face with a stony looking woman, who is sat behind a large desk, flicking through papers in front of her.

"Prudence, please take a seat." she states, not looking up from her desk.

"Thanks." I mumble, while moving forward.

A moment passes, as the silence eats away at me. Typically, I would have a made a comment or instructed the woman not to be so rude but this person decided my sisters future and, well, biting my tongue would have to make do.

"Okay, Prudence…" she finally begins, meeting my gaze eventually. "..as discussed we have performed the necessary interviews with each of your sisters and although we do have some reservations, they seem willing for you to take custody. Now we feel this may be due to more family loyalty then what is actually best for them…"

My blood begins to boil at the woman's accusations and I bite down hard on the inside of my mouth to insure my manners are kept in check.

"…especially as two of your sisters are already situated in loving homes. You must understand, we do risk jeopardising their future by pulling them from the family units we have provided. I would like to think we would not be making any mistakes."

"You wouldn't be." I state firmly, not able to hide the spite in my voice.

"So you say Prudence, but you are just eighteen and have shown no interest until recently to become guardian of your sisters. We obviously have our doubts, especially as your social worker has informed as of your state in those months you were apart from your sisters. Can you honestly say you are responsible enough to take this on?"

I can't help but let out a bitter laugh. "I will let you know I have always put my sisters well-being in front of my own and that would still happen now. If I did not feel I could handle this, I would not have considered _jeopardizing my sisters future, _as you so delicately put it. I am eighteen. I am still learning and I will make mistakes. I however will not risk my sisters in anyway, that I can guarantee."

The woman before me is silent for a moment, taking in what I had just said.

"I personally still have reservations.." she announces suddenly.

"Why?" I find myself asking.

"Prudence…"

"Prue." I correct her, finally having enough of the condemning tone she uses each time with my name.

"Prue," she begins again, "..you are eighteen, have shown clear signs you are scared of the responsibility presented to you and also have shown irresponsible behaviour yourself."

"I love my sisters. I want what's best for them and that will be with me at the Manor. I have made mistakes and I was scared but I don't need to be because I will have them with me, whether you approve me as their guardian or not. We are family and no one can alter that."

----------

I open the manor door and sigh deeply. No matter how much I tried, the manor always felt empty.

"Hey, what's the verdict?" Marc questions as his head pops out from around the corner.

"Hey." I smile, purposefully ignoring his question.

"Well?" he presses, as I slump down in the chair. "I take it's bad then?"

"Their coming home." I grin, trying to snuffle a yawn.

"That's great!" Marc grins back at me. "Why the downtrodden act when you came in?"

I shrug slightly. "Just tired. Really tired." I laugh.

His response is cut off as there is a knock at the front door.

"Must be Phoebe." I grin, getting up and proceeding to the front door.

I pull it open quickly and wished it had been Phoebe stood before me.

"Andy."

* * *

A/N: Not what you guys were waiting for, huh? 

Well, it's taken me a while but Prue's POV is done...for now.

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing...sorry you had to wait so long.

:o)


	25. Chapter 25

**Paige's POV**** (Emelie)**

**25. ****Sisterly Incantations**

_According to a judge we were on family. According to Prue it was us against the world…according to me – oh who am I kidding I have no idea how I feel…sometimes I just wish things were like they used to. With me and my sisters, with grams always yelling at me for bringing mud into the kitchen__ after a soccer game, or forgetting my schoolbooks in the living room. But sometimes maybe change is good…at least that is what they say…_

--

"Life sucks" I flopped down onto my big sister's bed.

"And why is that?" Piper looked up from the book in her hands and scooted to the side to give me more room on the small bed.

"I don't know, my friends want nothing to do with me, my father doesn't want anything to do with me…oh and did I mention it's raining…again!" I pulled the dramatic act with the hands over my head but she just laughed. "My misery is funny to you?"

"Quite frankly, yes" Piper laughed even more and didn't stop until I slammed the nearby pillow in her lap. "Okay…" she relaxed a bit. "So why does your friends hate you?"

"Because they're stupid" I muttered.

"Paige" it always surprises me how Piper can put so much in just using my name.

"Okay so they helped me run away, they were there for me and just because we got caught they ended up on a foster home" I said.

"So they feel it's your fault" Piper stated. "Maybe you should talk to them?"

"Been there – done that" I let out a deep sigh.

"Too bad…the brown haired one was pretty cute" Piper said giving me a slight jab on the arm.

"Kyle?" I exclaimed. "That is just so…ewww."

"Right" Piper laughed.

"So how's Leo?" I shot back, pulling myself up on my elbow so I could look at her better.

"Hey Paigey how about a trip to the manor to check out our rooms?" Piper quickly changed the subject and got up from the bed.

"I know how the room looks" I answered, trying to keep my voice in a some what happy tone but failing miserably.

"So we go to see Prue" Piper stated.

"Who are we kidding, none of us really wants to see her" I said and sat up on the bed, starring at her. "Yes we will live together as one big happy family…but has she come once since then to talk to us?"

"She's been busy, this is hard on her too you know" Piper said.

"Fine we'll go."'

"Great" she took my hand and dragged me up from the bed, leaving me just enough time to grab my jacket on the way out of the room.

--

"Hey maybe if you went to see Henry and Kyle and threatened them…" I said thoughtfully as we walked down the street on our way to the manor. "You know like you did that time Melissa called me stupid in first grade."

"Aren't you too old to have your sisters do your dirty work?" Piper asked and tugged the umbrella closer to her, leaving me with less the half.

"No" I tried. I was about to add something more but the words got caught in my throat as Piper stopped on the sidewalk and only then did I notice we were at the manor.

"Okay, are you ready?" Piper took my hand and together we walked up the stairs to the front door.

We knocked and the door flew up only to reveal our sister who gave us both a master hug before she dragged us inside.

"Oh my God am I happy to see you" Phoebe said happily. "You will never believe who is upstairs" she was practically glowing, like always when she had something big to share.

"I am going to go with a very far out guess and say Prue" Piper said in a tired tone but Phoebe just sent her a glare.

"Nooo…." She laughed. "I'll give you a hint, the name starts with and A."

"Aaron Carter" I mocked and by now my sister was having major problems. She knew she shouldn't tell but she also knew we were not helping her at all.

"Funny" Phoebe said.

"Oh wait I know, Aretha Franklin" Piper said and I couldn't help but laugh. A laugh that died out as I saw a young man enter the hallway from the living room.

"Hi you must be Prue's sisters" he said with a smile. "I'm Marc…"

"Prue's…friend" Phoebe added the word friend in a way that showed she did not believe in it.

"Oh…" Piper suddenly realized who was upstairs and looked from Phoebe to Marc. "So he's upstairs with Prue?"

"Yes" Phoebe nodded. "And trust me, he did not look as happy as he used to. In fact I had a feeling he was mad at her for something."

"Probably that she didn't call" I mumbled. "That sure can make someone mad…" I moved past them and started up the stairs.

"Wait you can't disturb them" Phoebe grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back down.

"I want to say hi to Andy" I said.

"Then you wait" Piper stated. "We have no right to barge in on her."

"Fine" I sighed and started to walk towards the living room, only to turn around in the doorway as a thought hit me. "Is the attic unlocked yet?"

"Oh uhm Paige" Piper started. "There is something I haven't exactly told you yet."

"So talk" I said.

"Kitchen" Piper pulled both me and Phoebe with her, sending Marc a smile. "We'll be right back."

"When did you get so bossy?" Phoebe muttered once the kitchen door closed behind us.

"Somewhere around the time you were born" Piper shot back. "Now we need to talk."

"Talk" I sat down on the kitchen table, just like grams had hated and started to swing my legs back and forth as I watched Piper.

"Yeah talk" Phoebe jumped up next to me and mirrored my actions, leaving Piper standing in front of us.

"Okay so here's the thing" Piper took a deep breath. "Prue bound our powers."

"SHE WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"She said it was to keep us safe and all…" Piper trailed off.

"Safe my ass" I said and jumped off the table, storming out of the room.

"Paige!" Piper called as I reached the stairs. "You can not do this now, you hear me?"

I just continued up the stairs and soon found Phoebe next to me in just as much rage. But as I made my way past Prue's room and towards the attic she became confused.

"Where are you going?"

"To get our powers back" I answered.

"I thought we were going to yell at Prue" Phoebe said as I burst my way through the attic door.

"We are, I just want my powers back first so I can do some serious damage to her…" I spotted the old trunk in the back and quietly thanked Prue for being the neat freak and have everything in the right place. I didn't even try if it was open but merely kicked the lock away before I opened the trunk and lifted up the book.

"Paige are you sure about this?" Phoebe remained in the doorway and watched as I placed the book in my lap and started to flip through it for the right page.

"Yes…" I said and looked up at her. "So are you in or not? Because if you're not then please close the door on your way out" I turned back to the book and smiled as I found the incantation I was looking for.

"I'm in…" Phoebe said and closed the door before she moved towards me on the floor…

--

_Change is a good thing when it means we can be a family again. But we are more then just sisters – or we were before Prue took away the one thing holding us together. I say it is time to take charge of things again…and Prue is not the only one __prepared to make decisions…_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter-Going back???

So sorry for the long wait, I had home issues, cant say n e more, sorry again.

A week later Piper and Paige were finally moving back into the Mannor and the house was in chaos. I however were in my bedroom, which had already been unpacked for months, sitting in front of the very last box that I had chosen not too unpack, up until now. It was the box of memories. The box full of Photo's of everyone; my photo's of mum and grams and all of my relatives, the photos of me and all my old boyfriends, and all the photo's I had of me and my sisters, when we had been together, as a family.

I knew it had to be opened, but it was so hard, I didn't want to open it, I didn't want to remember how great things used to be if things weren't going to be that great again, and there is no guarantee that they will be. I picked up the knife that was sitting next to the box, taunting me as if they knew how I was feeling. I ran my hand along the top of the box as I could feel the energy from it and I finally pulled the knife through the tape that was holding the box together.

Tears started top flow and everything seemed to be going in slow motion that was until my older sister Piper came barging into the room without even knocking. She saw me sitting on the floor in tears; I must have looked so pathetic. She raced down to join me on the floor and pulled me into a hug. I sat in her arms for what felt like hours before she finally looked at me questioningly and asked, "Phoebe sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I can't open it, it's to painful Piper, I just can't, but I know I need to, will you help me?" I said in reply. Piper looked a little confused at first that was until she took a closer look at the box. She saw the word memories across the top of the box, realising what it was, and grabbed one of my hands squeezing it tight. With the other hand she cautiously opened the box and peered inside. On top was a picture of me and mum, when I was just a baby, days after I was born. I cried more when I saw it, and the tears continued to flow as I went through all my mum pictures and the ones of grams and my old boyfriends, all that was left were the photos of me and my sisters.

When Piper went to grab those out of the box I stopped her.

"No Piper, I have to do this", and I grabbed the photo out of the box and we both looked at it, tears flowing again.

"I love you Piper," I said remembering what family was like.

"I love you too sis"

"I think you should go and finish unpacking now, ill finish up here and come help you guys."

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?"

"I will be fine, totally fine, you go unpack." I said and Piper reluctantly left the room. I wiped the tears from my face and finished unpacking the box.

I walked down to Piper's room only to find that she and Paige were done unpacking and Piper was on the phone trying to get in contact with Leo again. It had been a while since she spoke to him and since were all trying to fix things and return to the way it was, I guess she needs him. I'm happy for her anyway, he was good for her.

I walked out of her room and looked into Paige's. Paige had some heavy music blasting and she was busy reading something on her bed, I decided not to disturb her, she deserved some chill out time. Next I walked up to Prue's room and same she was in there with a guy and quickly walked away. Seems like everyone was busy, living there own lives. That's when I realised that as much as we lived in the same house and said we were a family, that was going to take time, and in the meantime, I would have to find something else to occupy my time.

I was sitting in my room, music on TV on, computer on, just chilling out, when Prue walked in with Paige and Piper at her heels. They sat on my bed next to me, Paige nudging me in the side and Prue switching off the TV and the music.

"Look, Phoebe and Paige, Piper and I have discussed it and although I know you've been through a lot and it's totally up to you, I think you two should go back to school," Prue said and smiled. At first I just sat there, totally bewildered, school, I wasn't sure but the funny thing was, I didn't hate the idea.

"As Piper is now older than the average senior she decided she'll take some pre-university courses but I think it would be great for you two to go back to regular school, being with your friends again might help you too. So what do you guys think?"

I could tell straight away that Paige hated the idea; she left the room in a huff, tears in her eyes.

"Well that went well, didn't it Prue," Piper said and looked at me with hope.

"This might sock you but I think I'd like to go back to school, but on one condition, I'm not going to get stuck with people that I don't already know so if I take make-up classes for the stuff I missed, can I go back in the year with my friends. I know it would be hard work but it would be way to embarrassing to go to school with younger people you know?" I said letting my immature side get in the way of things.

Prue looked at Piper who pulled me into a hug and signalled for Prue to go after Paige to reassure her that she doesn't have to go.

There it is the chap what u think??????????????????de-anne


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Messed Up

_I stopped believing in fairy tales, wishes and dreams-come-true a long time ago. But lies make the world go round._

"So how is everything?" Leo asked down the phone, and even though he couldn't see it, I rolled my eyes.

"Where do I start?" I sighed. "We're all moved in. It's weird without Grams...well, lets not get into that. Paige is refusing to go back to school, and I can't blame her, after everything we've been through. Phoebe can't wait to go back, though, and that alone makes everything feel messed up. I mean, Phoebe? School? I thought I was surprised enough at the whole ballroom dancing thing. Do you ever...just get sick of yourself? Of being who you are?"

"Ah...no..."

"I didn't think so. I don't know. I'm tired, because, hey, guess who can't sleep properly, and I'm emotionally drained. And very irritable."

"Well, that sounds like fun."

"Ha." I muttered. "And Paige and Prue are being really...weird, around each other. Paige is still mad at Prue for lots of things, including binding our powers. Prue's mad at all of us for un-binding them without telling her."

And that was a big part of the friction in our home. I'd followed Phoebe and Paige, found them both in front of the book, on the page with the incantation.

They'd both looked up at me, Phoebe looking sort of guilty, Paige looking defiant. I'll confess, for a minute I was a little hurt that they - especially Phoebe, who's been there when I'd mentioned wanting our magic back - thought that I'd be mad, that I'd try to stop them.

And I didn't. I surprised them both.

"Hey, wait for me." So I'd knelt down too, and we'd read it together.

And so we're witches again.

I think I've surprised everyone further by being glad of it. But I meant what I said before. I need something, a reason, a point, to my life.

But Prue was mad. Very, very mad. Andy had already gone by the time _she_ found us, messing around in the attic with our powers - it was my fault she found us, actually, I accidentally set a shelf on fire - and I think maybe she was taking out the mood he'd left her in on us. I still don't know what happened between them. In all honestly, I'm sort of avoiding her.

It's like she expects me to forgive her and help her with the problems she having with Paige, and for us to be like we used to be. And...well, I don't think I'm ready for things to be like that again.

So anyway, when she found us, she yelled and yelled and _yelled_ and we all yelled back and I don't think anyone took in what anyone else was saying. I could barely make out my own voice in the noise, never mind anyone else's.

Eventually, we'd all stopped yelling, and Prue glared at us, and Phoebe just looked around the room in that awkward way you do when you don't want to meet anyone's eyes, and Paige had this proud little grin on her face. I think she might have liked that she caused trouble.

And then I just walked out of the room. I couldn't stand the tension anymore. Why should I? Why should I have be all tensed in my own damn home? Ready for a fight, ready to defend or diffuse, with the fricking atmosphere choking me?

I remember when things used to be good between us all, when the only arguments were who had control over the T.V remote, or when someone borrowed something of someone else's without asking. Normal family things, you know?

And now, the four of us can barely be in the same room as each other.

"We're a mess, Leo. We're a goddamn mess." I murmured.

"It's going to take time." He said gently. "It's going to be a while before you all...connect again. You've been through a lot, all of you."

I know it's stupid, but I hate the way he's trying to be understanding. I don't want that. "I don't want to be told it's all going to be OK, it's all magically going to be fixed."

"Sorry." He murmured, and then I realised I'd said that last part out loud. Oops.

"It's not your fault." I sighed. "I'm sorry. But it's not going to fix itself. I know that, and I'm sick of being lied to. I've been lied to my whole _life_ and I can't take it anymore. I'm not some stupid little kid that's going to just swallow everything people say!"

I'm yelling, yelling down the phone at Leo. And it's only then that I realised I've been mad, upset, for a long time. Longer than before this mess.

I've been mad since Grams died. Mad at her for leaving. Mad at her for naming Sevron as our guardian, and making us go through all that. Mad at her for never telling us we were witches.

And then, of course, while I was mad about all that, we were torn apart, dumped on other families, and Prue abandoned us.

So I was mad at Prue - really mad - and at myself for not doing a better job of everything and...

It's a lot of anger.

"Piper-" Leo began, but I don't, I can't, talk anymore.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm going to go now, but I'll call you tomorrow or something, OK?"

I didn't even wait for an answer, I just put the phone down.

And then I lost it.

I don't know when exactly I decided throwing my things across the room would be a good idea, and I'm not aware of actually giving my arm the order to pick up the little jar I keep pens in, but it felt good to hurl it at the wall and watch it, hear it, smash, to see the sharp little pieces glinting, like lethel tears.

And so I did it again. The remote for my little T.V. A CD case, that cracked down the middle, but it's not mine anyway. A little wooden ornament.

I picked up a little glass ornament next, and if I'd stopped to think I'd've seen it was the one I'd have forever, the one mum gave me when I was little, and I wouldn't have smashed it. But I didn't stop to think, so it was probably a good thing Paige grabbed my wrist before I could throw it.

And that was when I came back to my senses, my breathing shallow and quick, bits of broken glass and plastic on the floor a few feet away, as well as a little dint in my wallpaper where something had struck it, and Paige, stood next to me, a tight grip on my wrist, her eyes wide, surprised.

"Better?" She asked, flicking a look at the junk I'd thrown as she pried the glass tiger out of my hand with the one of hers that wasn't holding mine.

"Yes, actually. A lot." I replied, trying to control my breathing. And then I did what I'd wanted to do for a long time. I sank to the floor. And yes, I cried.

And, you know, it was Paige - Paige, the youngest, the baby we're supposed to be protecting - that knelt down with me, and hugged me. She's _eleven_ and yet here she was with her sixteen year old sister sobbing all over her.

I cried like I hadn't in months, like I'd needed to in months, and all the pressure in my chest, my throat, that been suffocating me for weeks eased up.

And when I felt better, I found some control, pulled back. "Ah, god, Paige, I'm sorry."

"For crying?"

"Yeah." I brushed a hand under my eyes. "I shouldn't have..."

"Why?" I blinked at that. "Why shouldn't you break? You lost grams, and had all this hell too." She sounded a little annoyed at me.

"You had it worse." I whispered. And it's true. She's had to deal with Grams dying, the whole Sevron thing, finding out who her dad was, magic, and this whole mess we're in right now. She's just a kid.

"You had it so much worse, and I tried so hard to keep what's left of this family together, and I _failed_. What good am I if I couldn't save you? You ran across the damn city, because you didn't think we cared." I closed my eyes. "I failed you, us. I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything.


	28. Chapter 28

Random3: Hey Everybody! How you all been?

So, I think this chapter went on for a bit but hopefully you'll like the outcome.

* * *

28. Anywhere Else But Here.

_Okay, let me catch you up on the current situation. You see I thought if I stayed away, everyone would be happy and get the best offered to them. And each day my theory becomes more like reality. _

_I'm hated by pretty much everyone; everyone being Paige, Piper and Andy. Phoebe has been surprisingly understanding in this whole mess. It's strained at times between us but at least I'm not being ignored the majority of the time._

_I mean I tried to speak to Paige about school, but the wood in my face was an indication she wasn't really receptive to the idea._

_Andy I haven't spoken to since he stormed out of the house. Yeah, I don't really wanna get into that now. Not one of mine or his finest moments._

_Added to the tension flooding the Manor, is my new found career. That's right 'photographer extraordinaire' Prue Halliwell….is now a book store clerk. Yap, I tell the creepy guy in the corner where the vampire section is._

_It's money so I can't complain. We have money from Grams but that comes in limited sums. _

_What else has gone wrong? Oh, that's right, my sisters have unbound our powers. Great, huh? Yes, now we are open to all sorts of Sevron things._

_I'm becoming more inclined to drown my sorrows in vodka. At least then it was easier than dealing with this crap._

_Then there's Marc. Marc. He has been my rock. My sisters still think there is something between us but there isn't. Strictly platonic. I still love Andy, for Christ sake…but we are not getting into that bottomless pit of torment. _

_So yeah, that's it. The question is had I stayed away, where would everyone be now?_

_  
_------------

"Have you spoken to him?" Marc asks, as he stirs the spaghetti, while I steal a bit of cheese from his prepared ingredients, earning a glare in the process.

I smile innocently. "Nope." I answer, leaning over to look in the saucepan.

"Prue." he replies in that really disappointed tone people always use.

"What? I'm not apologising."

"Don't you think the guy has a reason for being upset? His girlfriend disappears and doesn't tell him she's back."

I look away, busying myself with the dish cloth. "We barely got started to be classed as boyfriend and girlfriend."

I hear Marc chuckle slightly. "Your stubborn, you know that?"

"I prefer to think of it as decisive." I shrug sending him a grin. "Plus he was out of line. I'm not backing down."

"You clearly still have feelings for him, so swallow that huge pride of yours and…"

"He accused me of sleeping around." I say cutting Marc off, which has the desired effect as he goes silent. "…well more pacifically, with you."

His dark eyes meet mine briefly and I know he is feeling guilty. He bows his head, causing his dark hair to fall into his face. I don't know why he reacts like this when Andy is mentioned, we haven't done anything wrong. Silence feels the room for a few minutes, as I again steal some cheese.

I smile as the bemused grin appears on Marc's face. That seems to have broken the slight tension.

"You going to go get your sisters?" he asks putting the finishing touches to the meal he has cooked.

"Sure, why not. Let's have a tense, overly silent gathering with everyone wanting to be anywhere else but at that table." I mock in an exaggerated cheerfulness.

"That's the spirit!" he remarks back in the same tone. "Now hurry up, as I don't want them thinking the foods cold because we got carried away."

I laugh at the wink he sends. "Please, you love the drama." I remark, leaving the room and heading for the stairs.

I head for Piper's room but stop cold at the door.

_"You had it so much worse, and I tried so hard to keep what's left of this family together, and I failed. What good am I if I couldn't save you? You ran across the damn city, because you didn't think we cared. I failed you, us. I'm sorry."_

Piper looked so broken in that moment, that I felt as if my legs were going to give out.

"You seriously believe that?" I question breaking the silence.

Piper glanced up in surprise, while Paige's surprise turned into a glare the moment she knew it was me.

"Piper, it isn't and will never be your fault." I tell her, ignoring the scoff that comes from Paige's mouth at my words. "You are not responsible for us. I am."

"And you did a great job yourself." Paige spat.

"Paige." Piper jumps in. Always the peacemaker.

"What it's true?"

"You know what," I retort. "..your right, okay Paige. I know I screwed up. I know it and I have to deal with that but I can't undo it. If I could, I would. I would go back and do things differently. I would make sure Sevron was dead the first time round. I would make sure you weren't left alone here with him. I would fight for you guys when social services came. Not listened to them when they said you three were fine. Told you about your dad. There's a lot of things I would change but I can't. Not even with damn magic because believe me, I tried."

"Hey, what's going on?" Phoebe questions, which makes me wonder how loud my voice had risen.

"Nothing." I mutter, turning away, knocking Phoebe's shoulder slightly.

"Phoebe." I heard Piper call, causing me to turn back around.

Phoebe was leaning heavily against the wall, while Piper and Paige huddled around her. I stood routed in my position, not really knowing where I fit in. Do they even want me to be here?

"What's wrong?" I ask, still not moving.

"I know you haven't been around us, Prue, but this is called a premonition." Paige snaps sarcastically.

"Will you stop!" Piper yells, before turning back. "Phoebe, are you okay?"

"You fought with Grams and Mum." Phoebe says looking at me carefully. "You were told by your social worker we had families. Mums, Dads, brothers and sisters. Then you came back here and fought with Grams and Mum before binding our powers."

"I don't want to talk about it. Marc's got dinner ready." I state, trying hard to keep level headed. She had seen it all. Again, this was not one of my best moments and her look of sympathy was more irritating than anything else.

I turn to leave but stop as I hear Piper.

"Where did you go? Prue. From here. Where did you get placed?"

"Dinner is ready and is getting cold." I ignore the question and continue for the stairs.

"Answer the question." Paige somewhat orders of me. For an eleven year old, she sure has become demanding.

"Why? The past is the past."

"Prue." Piper softly states.

"What?!" I yell. It's really aggravating to have people dig into a time your not so proud of.

"Tell us." Phoebe tells me gentle.

"Okay, fine. I was placed into a forum that was kindly provided by social services. I left a week later and went to a shelter for runaways, where I proceeded to drink myself into oblivion." I replied in a flat tone. "Any more questions? Good, dinners ready."

"You weren't." Phoebe suddenly says as she stands up to face me.

I can't help but let the heavy sigh leave my mouth. "What are you talking about?"

"You told Grams you were the one to blame because you couldn't protect us from Sevron. You said if we stayed with you, we would end up dead."

"Do you still believe that?" Piper questions.

I'm more surprised to watch the glare lift from Paige's face for a moment at the question, than anything else. "Am I to blame? Yes. Will you get hurt? Majority of the time I do."

"I wasn't exactly great when you were gone either." Paige replies.

"..and I stole a car." Phoebe announces. "You drank. Piper brooded and blamed herself. We're not even going to touch on what Paige actually did. I think it's safe to say we needed each other."

"Well I know that now." I snipe back. "..but I can't change any of it. As I said I would if I could."

"Did you actually try magic?" Piper asks, a little amused despite the topic.

"Before I bound our powers, yeah but personal gain is a right bitch." I mutter.

"Hey!" Phoebe shouts, while covering Paige's ears. "Baby in the room."

"What about Andy?" Piper questions me, which got the attention of the other two as well, as they stopped their petty squabble.

I shrug. "What about him?"

"He deserves an apology." she replies, as if it was obvious.

"I'm not discussing this. Dinner is ready." I state moving to the stairs again. What is it with them all wanting me to apologise.

"Is it because of Marc?"

As I'm about to respond to Piper's millionth question, I stop as I hear a crash and the noticeable noise of a scuffle.

I take off running to the stairs, trying to keep my feet beneath me. Panic was rushing through my blood. Marc had no clue of magic and I had a horrible feeling slithering up my spine.

I run into the kitchen, noticing the warlock stood before me with a sadistic grin on his face. The four of us halted in the doorway, awaiting his first move.

"The Charmed Ones. It's so nice you've come out of hiding." he sneers before throwing a blade our way.

In reflects my arm shoots up and the metal embeds in the wall to our right. The warlock suddenly blows up with an ear-piercing scream. I turned to Piper, who smiled a little at her accomplishment.

"Marc!" I yell, not seeing him the kitchen. That panic was washing through me again. "Marc!"

I stormed into the dinning room, where Marc's body was sprawled on the floor. My breath caught as I ran to him.

"Marc, come on. Marc, wake up. This isn't funny!" I yell in terror. I check for a pulse and then lean my ear over his mouth. Nothing. "No, Marc. Come on."

I started to pound on his chest, pleading silently for him to sit up and shout "Gotcha!" but nothing. The warmth was slowly ebbing away from his hand the longer I held it.

"Prue." Piper says tentatively, kneeling beside me, while checking for any signs he was still breathing.

"Marc, please." I beg.

Piper looks at me with tears rolling down her cheeks and I can't stop the cry I let out. He's been my rock through out this whole thing. Why would they do this to him? He didn't deserve this. He's Marc. A good guy.

"Prue." Paige tries. I can hear as her voice catches in her throat.

"No, no, no, no." I mumble into his chest, not even trying to clear the tears cascading down my face.

----------

_I ask you the question again. Had I stayed away, where would everyone be now? _


	29. Chapter 29

**29. Epilogue **

Paige's POV

_Its official the Halliwell manor is turned upside down. Prue is heartbroken about Marc dying, Phoebe is annoying as usual and Piper…well Piper is actually the most normal of us all these days. She just needed to let it all out I guess. _

_It's odd how life works, it feels like just yesterday that we dressed in black for grams and now we do it for Marc…does this just like last time mean that something is about to go very wrong?_

_-- _

"Can you zip me?" I walked into Piper's room where she too was getting dressed.

"Sure" she gave me a smile and pulled the zipper up in the back of my dress. "I never thought we would have to wear these dresses again this soon" she mumbled as she pulled my hair back from my face and placed it over my back.

"I know" I replied. I could see her face through the mirror before me but she didn't meet my eyes. "So why are we going? I mean we hardly know the guy."

"Because Prue liked him a lot" Piper answered simply.

"And that he died in our dining room doesn't help" Phoebe joined in as she poked her head in the room. She too was dressed in a black dress and her brown hair was tied up in a knot that made her look older and wiser then I remember her. I guess my sister is growing up too.

"We are going to be supportive." Piper said and grabbed her jacket from her bed. "Now come on, we need to get the things ready for church."

"I'll be down soon" I said and even though Phoebe was mumbling something about me being lazy they left the room.

I walked out of Piper's room and headed down the corridor. I had several things to do today, one thing being apologizing to Kyle and Henry…but the most important thing was to be done first. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked inside. The room was covered in darkness but I could clearly see my sister standing by the window gazing outside.

"Prue…"

"Hi Paige." She spoke without even turning to look at me. "Did you come to yell some more?"

"No" I stopped by the door, she was not sounding happy to see me at all. "I came to say…"

"To say what?" this time she actually turned around to face me. The sight made the words stick to the top of my mouth and slowly disappear. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and her face was covered in dried tears.

"To say that I'm…I'm sorry" I said and for the first time in a long time I actually meant it. "I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry that Marc died and I'm sorry that I ran away. I still don't like you for the way you treated me and the others. And I'm not sorry that I saw my dad even if you didn't want me to and I am still mad at you. But you had a hard time and no matter how much I hate you for what happened you didn't deserve Marc dying…" I stopped as she closed the space between us and gave me a hug. "I have to meet the others" I quickly got out of the hugging and even though she hardly said a word to me she was smiling when I left. To me that proved that deep inside she was still the same sister that raised me…maybe that even meant that one day she would pull through whatever pulled her down and become that older sister once again...

--

Phoebe's POV

I almost walked into a happy looking Paige as I walked down the hall, heading down the stairs. There was a knock at the door and I walked down to open it. The moment I did I was crashed with a hug from my 'sister' from my foster home. I felt like it was a lifetime ago that I was in a room, supposedly my room, being comforted by this girl and feeling like it was the end of the earth, or rather the end of my family, and whether it be then or now, I still couldn't decipher which of the two would be more catastrophic. I'm hoping I don't have to deal with either of them any time soon, but I was really happy to see her.

"Mel, I am seriously so happy to see you, what are you doing here?" I said smiling like a goofy little twelve year old.

"Phoebe, seriously, I can't believe how different you look, so much happier, it's great. I missed you, you idiot, I came to see you, you haven't called yet you know, and I have some great news."

"I'm sorry about not ringing, things here have been sorting themselves out and all…" I said but she didn't look angry with me, "so what's the news, come on, don't hold out on me, just tell me.

"Ok, well you remember I applied for a part time college program in New York? Well I got the letter this morning, Phoebe I'm going to New York, I'm goin g to spend my next year as a college student!"

"Oh My God Mel that is so great," I said squeezing her again, "I am so happy for you, I'll fucking miss you though, you'll still visit right?"

"Phoebe, language please," said Prue poking her head out of the door, "whats going on here anyway?"

"Sorry Prue, nothing, I'll be in, in a moment, do you mind if Mel stays for dinner?"

"Phoebe I cant, were having kind of a special thing at my house tonight, and obviously your busy and can't come to that but in two weeks time were having a farewell thing for me and I wanna invite you and your sisters, can you come?"

I look over at Prue and she nods. I know I don't exactly need to ask her permission for everything, I mean I have been living without her for a while now but it feels so much more natural if I do, like it was before, except different. I think it's different now because we all have a new found respect for each other. Prue no longer sees me and Paige as her baby sisters, just her sisters, and we no longer see Prue as the invincible girl who could handle anything alone, because we need to face things together, Prue is just another one of us, as strong as she is, we are the power of four, whether we all like it or not.

"Great, it will be awesome, do you need us to bring anything?" I said

"No, just come, I'm gonna miss you. On that note, what are you doing over winter break? I was thinking maybe if your sisters would let you, you could come and stay in New York with me for a couple of weeks, that I s if you want?"

"Of course, totally I'd love it," I said and saw Prue smile and walk back into the house. I know she would have protested if she had any issues with it, "my sisters will be fine about it, it's trying to convince them to let me go for my learner license that will be the difficult one, cause of the accident and everything."

"Good luck with that, hey I have to go, mum expects me back soon, I'll call you tomorrow with the details, good luck going back to school, you are going right?"

"Yeah I am going."

"Good well I'll see you later, say hi to all of your sisters again, and tell your sister Piper to sort things out with that Leo guy you told me about, if she hasn't already!"

"I will, talk to you tomorrow," I said as she walked down to her car waving. I watched as she drove away and then walked back into the Manor…

--

Piper's POV

"So it's all worked out then?"

"Unless we just turned into a Disney film, I don't think it'll be that easy, Carisa." I replied down the phone. I'm happy to hear from my old foster sister, but really, her timing isn't great. What with me about to go to a funeral and everything.

"Still, I'm glad you're back home." She said, then realised how it sounded and laughed. "Not that we don't want you around. But you wanted to go back with your family."

"I belong here." I agreed. "But thanks for everything."

"It wasn't a problem. I liked having a little sister for a while." I could tell, however, by the tone of her voice that we both knew I'd never really been her sister, or anything close to it. I guess that's why it was so hard for me to accept Phoebe's relationship with her foster family; I wasn't prepared to let go of my sisters and move on. She'd needed to. "Dan's gone, as well." She added, and I realised I'd already forgotten my foster brother.

"Really? To where?"

"His real mum." She said, and sighed a little. "It won't last long. She can't cope, he's been in and out of foster homes his whole life." I felt sympathy for him, but at the same time all I could think was how much he creeped me out.

"Isn't the house a little empty, then, with no kids there?"

"They'll be more. There's loads of kids out there that need homes." She told me, and I thought of Kyle and Henry, who still hadn't made up with Paige.

"I know." I said softly. "Listen, Carisa, I have to go." I didn't tell her why, I just couldn't face having to lie about how Marc had died.

"OK. Stay in touch, won't you?" She said, and I remembered her telling me one time how hard it had been for her when her parents had started fostering. She'd been twelve, and it had taken her years to stop getting attached to the kids who shared her home. She'd said she'd get close to them, and then they'd leave and she'd never hear from them again. She might have left home now, and grown up, but I guess it still isn't easy.

"I will. I promise. Say hi to your parents for me. And thanks, again."

"It was nothing. Goodbye, Piper."

"Bye, Carisa." I murmured, and set the phone down.

It sounds corny, but it felt like I'd just closed the door on that part of my life, on the struggles we'd faced.

"Piper." Paige said quietly, stepping into my open doorway. We're ready."

Maybe after this, things could get easier for us. Maybe, even though we no longer have Grams, we could have some kind of family life, some normality.

* * *

Prue's P.O.V 

_Who decided funerals were the best way to gain closure? Personally, I never gained anything from the funerals I've been to. No epiphany or general sense of resolve. Just plain heart-wrenching guilt and confusion._

_I mean what's the point of trying to have a purpose in life or be the best you can be when ultimately the good guys perish along with their good intensions and actions. There's that saying that nice guys always finish last. You want to know why? Because some ass, be it God or fate, decides to kill them off before they can even make it to the finish line._

_That's my resolve._

_No "They've gone to a better place." or "They'll still be watching over you." because that is just plan unadulterated crap._

_I don't know where Marc is. All I know is he's gone. And if I'm being honest, I don't care if he's gone to a 'better' place. He shouldn't have gone anywhere. He should still be at the Manor being the pain in the ass, I knew and loved him for._

_That's right I loved him. Not in the romantic way but in the same kinda way I love my sisters. In that short time I knew him, I came to depend on him and I think, in some way, he became to depend on me._

_Which leads me to the screaming guilt complex I am living with. I should have warned him. I should have protected him. I shouldn't have left him on his own. I shouldn't have left our powers unbound. I should have taken control and wiped magic from our existence._

_And yet I did none of these._

_And the price. Marc._

_One more life to add to the countless number that have, are and will be affected by the curse which is our destiny._

_So now as I stand by the resting place of magic's latest victim, I damn my heritage as I know this shall not be it's last._

----------

"Prue." Piper whispers gently as the cold wind breezes through the graveyard. I know it should have made me shudder but I was numb at this stage. I felt very little. Strangely I had stopped crying back in my room and found I literally had no more to shed. My eyes just stared down at the freshly replaced soil.

"Come on, sweetie." Piper again tentatively coaxes but I don't move.

"Eight people." I mumble, not fixing my gaze. "Eight people and three of them aren't even here for him."

My words silence her and I feel Phoebe and Paige moving up beside her. _The incursion was to begin, _I laugh bitterly to myself.

"Prue, I really think we should get back to the Manor." Phoebe softly speaks.

"Then go." I reply quietly. They only came for me and they are well aware that I know this.

"We won't go until you come with us." Piper informs me, while making a move forward.

"I'm not going yet." I state simply. "I put him there, the least I can do is stay here a little longer."

I can't help the slight snap in my voice.

"Prue." Piper tries again, which causes me to finally look up.

"Don't 'Prue' me. How would you feel if it was Carisa, Mel or even Kyle or…." I trail off, the other boy's name completely lost in the haze of my mind.

"Henry." Paige supplies for me, barely above the soft howl of the wind.

"..or Henry. They have been there for us individually. No questions or ulterior motives, just there to pull us from the dark. Now tell me how you would feel if magic put those people you came to depend on in permanent darkness that you can't pull them from? Would you feel responsible?"

By each of their faces, I know they understand, at least a little.

"It's not your fault." Phoebe responds. Although her words are genuine, I don't and can't believe them.

I only turn back to the grave, not wanting to argue at this point.

"We'll be in the car." Paige's voice suddenly catches my ears and I have to remind myself of how young she really is.

I don't speak. Don't even acknowledge the words. Merely stare at the ground, trying with all my might to feel something other than anger and the all consuming guilt.

Minutes pass and I feel an approaching presence. I sigh in annoyance.

"I said I'm not ready to go yet. Would you just leave me alone?"

"It's not any of your sisters." a voice responds carefully.

I spin round in surprise. "Andy."

"Hey."

My surprise soon disperses to guilt and anger. "Andy, please just leave. I can't be dealing with you as well."

He seems surprised by my words or maybe it's the emotions laced in them. Yet, he remains rooted to the ground. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my actions and for what I said. And, although I didn't know the guy, I'm sorry about Marc. I'm just sorry."

_As apologies go, that was one of the best, _I strangely think.

"Me too." I reply barely quietly. "…but I would still like to be left alone."

"I want to be there for you, Prue."

"But I don't want you there." I notice the hurt on his face. It may actually be possible for a blind man to see that as well. "…I can't have you there." I continue. "..or I may as well pick you a spot here too."

"Prue." his voice is so detached from the guy I knew it was rather scary.

However I don't ponder the thought much longer as I notice something just behind him. I take off running towards the car and the figure standing near by. I feel Andy right beside me, as I head towards my sisters.

"What are you doing here?" I yell with as much hatred as I can muster.

The middle aged man spins from the car, as I watch each of my sisters step back out, watching the scene before them.

"Now, Prudence, is that the appropriate way to speak to your father?"

* * *


	30. Sequel to the Sequel

Okay, so we probably should have done this to begin with, lol.

Just so all who have been reading (and thank you very much for doing this) the last chapter, 29, was actually the last for this fic. However we are currently working on the sequel to the sequel.

It's called The Sacrifice of the Halliwell Sisterhood...and we're on chap 3 now. If you liked this then check it out.

Thanks!


End file.
